The Debt Of Power
by Apollo04
Summary: The power of Death was a loan with steep interest, Harry Potter could testify to that. On his journey to pay the price for the unimaginable power of the Deathly Hallows, he was sucked into the midst of a battle royale. It sure wasn't Harry's lucky day. Or was it? Harry/Multi.
1. Chapter 1

The Elder Wand, a wand that could grant immense power. A wand that had never failed its owner in any duel.

The Resurrection Stone, an artifact that was said to have power to bring back the deceased.

The Invisibility Cloak, hid its owner so well that even Death couldn't find him.

Most people just regarded them as childish tales, which was fair, since the most popular story about them was in a book for children. However, over the course of history, many wizards and witches had spent their entire lives to look for those three artifacts. Their power, even individually, was tempting. Together, they were even more fearsome. According to the tales and the belief of many, whoever owned all three of them - The Deathly Hallows - would wield power over Death itself. He, or she, would become the Master of Death.

That was a big load of bullshit.

Not the part about unimaginable power. Power they would get, as Death itself would bestow it upon them. There was just one thing that the tales about the Deathly Hallows got wrong, was that Death didn't like having a Master. Besides, why would it willingly give out power to a mortal just so that they could step over it later on?

Nonsense.

The truth, as only a handful of 'living' individuals could testify, was that the power of Death was a loan with steep interest. And believe it or not, sooner or later, in some way or another, Death always gets its due.

Always.

* * *

" _Welcome to the circle, Harry Potter. Or should I say, Zero Six?"_

* * *

Harry Potter blinked.

He was standing at Shin Tokyo Portkey Destination, if his info wasn't wrong and the Portal didn't screw up. The sudden change from the dimly lit room to broad daylight made him grimace and raise an arm to shield his eyes from the sun.

"So, Shin Tokyo," he looked around after a few seconds. It seems like Death was right, everything looked normal enough to him. When Harry first heard about his first field mission through the Dimensional Portal, he was a little afraid. After all, from what he'd gathered, those alternate dimensions could be vastly different from his original one. The basic information he had been given about the destination before his departure did little to sooth his nerves.

However, to see that there wasn't anything out of place the moment he stepped through the Portal was kinda anticlimactic. Somewhat disappointing, if Harry were to be honest with himself.

"Move it, jerk. People are coming through," his musing was cut short as a middle aged wizard shoved him out of the way. Shooting Harry a dirty glare, he then hastily walk away, pulling an unnatural large suitcase behind.

"My bad," Harry yelled after the man, but he doubted that it would reach him, since the place was kinda crowded. Witches and wizards keep appearing and disappearing via their Portkeys, which reminded Harry that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to stay in here any longer. The stranger had a point, and he certainly didn't want anyone to arrive right on top of his head.'

A small chuckle escaped Harry's lips as he entertained himself with the ridiculous image. He then headed to the exit. Since not everything could pass through the Portal, Harry had decided not to bring too much, except for a few changes of clothes and the Hallows, some money, together with his parents' album. They were all in a small trunk that he was pulling along.

* * *

If anyone ever asked, Harry would say that today wasn't his lucky day.

He could have sworn that just a moment before, the sky was still crystal clear. However, it didn't change the fact that there was now a downpour, forcing Harry to take shelter in the nearest muggle cafe.

"May I take your order, sir?"

The young waitress asked with a bright smile as soon as Harry sat down and he blinked. It took him a moment to realize that he was hearing Japanese.

"Just tea, please," Harry said, also in Japanese. A perk of being an _Agent_ of Death was that he could understand and speak every language. It was much like Parseltongue though. Everything he heard was in English, and his reply sounded just like English to him as well. It was a little disorienting for beginners, seeing how what you said and what you heard didn't match at all. Harry, on the other hand, had had years of experience with Parseltongue, so he didn't have any problem with this method of instant translation.

He was a little surprised when the waitress bowed deeply and retreat after writing down his order. The surprise didn't linger for long though, as Harry's train of thought drifted back to his current mission. Here he was, alone in a foreign country, a foreign world, chasing down another Agent whom had decided to go rogue. Harry hadn't even met the man before. From what information he was given during the briefings, Zero Three was particularly dangerous, and not to mention extremely slippery.

Why the hell a greenhorn agent was sent on a mission like this was beyond him. _"You're the most suitable one for the job,"_ he was told without any further explanation. Death really liked his cryptic answers, and it didn't help Harry one bit.

With a sigh, he pulled out a small towel from inside the trunk and started to dry himself. He was quick in finding this cafe, but wasn't quick enough to stay completely dry. Normally, a Drying Charm would solve the problem nicely. However, in the presence of muggle, this would have to do, Harry would find an isolated place to finish the job later.

"Here's your tea, sir."

The waitress had come back to delivered his drink. Harry accepted with a smile and put away the towel before turning his gaze out of the window, watching the peaceful, albeit a little somber scene outside, while barely register what the journalist on the nearby TV was reporting on a series of missing people.

Harry had never thought that he would visit Japan, a place that he'd only heard about in passing. They had their own magical community, as well as schools for witches and wizards. Magic was mostly the same when it came to casting spells with a wand, and vastly different in everything else. Since this is another dimension's Japan, it was even more different. That included the muggle side as well. Apparently, there was a young company that was founded not long ago, but was quickly expanding. Their technology appeared in every aspect of life: Education, healthcare, banking, security, even military and beyond that.

The company's name was MBI.

Reading through the files that was given to him by Death, Harry couldn't help but got suspicious of MBI's grow rate. Sure, he was a stranger to this dimension, but everything he'd read about it and encountered so far seem just like his original one. If it wasn't for the fact that magic and technology didn't go well together, Harry would even go so far as to say there were some wizards or witches behind the company itself.

 _I still should investigate it in my free time,_ thought Harry. At the moment he had no lead to the target at all, and every clue, no matter how small, should be looked at.

That said, no matter how it turned out, Harry was going to be stuck here for a long time. The first thing he should do is go find a place to set up his base, before venturing into the magical district to gather some supplies and information.

Harry grimaced at the thought of going house hunting. He was granted a hundred Galleons for this mission, half of which was converted into Japanese yen, and that wasn't much. If he were to stay here for any extended period of time, there would be many purchases that needed to be made as soon as possible. A base aside, he would need at least a potion making kit, as well as the ingredients, and some basic furnitures if the house he chose didn't have that. There was also the need for food, drink and general everyday necessities.

It always struck Harry as odd that even now, he still requires food and sleep to operate. Not that they were compulsory needs like before, but his magic regenerated when he ate and slept. On an important mission like this, Harry wouldn't want to get his magic drained, rendering himself useless.

* * *

The rain didn't stop until the sun had already set. Harry, after paying for his drink, exited the cafe and started heading toward the city center. It was rather late for house hunting now, so he decided to rent a hotel room for the night. The entrance to Tokyo's magical district was there too, so it would be easier for him in the morning. Too bad, since Harry had never been there himself, apparating was definitely not an option.

All of those thoughts, however, vanished from Harry's head when he caught a glimpse of _something_ out of the corner of his eyes. Whipping his head around so quickly that he felt like it could fall of, Harry immediately found what he was looking for. Amidst the sea of people, there was a _woman,_ if he could call her that. She had grey hair, pulled up into a ponytail, and was wearing a tight black top, miniskirt, and a coat of some sort draped over her shoulders.

 _Odd choice of clothings,_ thought Harry with a frown. Even so, her attire still wasn't as weird as the freaking katana on her hip. The people on the street only spared her a glance before turning away though, so he guessed that it wasn't such a weird sight around this part. Cosplay was a thing around here after all.

The problem didn't lie in her appearance. Rather, it was the power that she wielded. The woman didn't do anything but walking around, but Harry could feel it. She was powerful, and more importantly, _dangerous._

The second perk of being an agent of Death was that Harry could feel it when a murderer was near. Usually it was a vague, unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. This time though, the feeling was so intense. Harry felt like he could even touch it.

Suddenly, the woman turned around. Her gaze found him in a second and they just stood like that, staring at each other until she winked and took the nearest turn into a dark alley.

The moment she turned away, Harry involuntarily let out a relieved sigh. Cold sweats had started to form on his forehead as he kept his eyes locked at the alley that she disappeared into.

 _I have to follow her._ There was something very wrong about that woman.

Bad idea. Harry knew that better than anyone else as he crossed the street and chased after her. He wasn't going to turn away from a chance like this though. For all he knew, she might be a lead for his mission. Harry was sure that the woman wasn't magical, not a witch in any case, but he also knew very damn well that she was no muggle. Considering what made Zero Three so dangerous, there was a chance that she was under his spell.

The unsettling feeling intensified as Harry stepped further into the alley. It was damp, and dark, and empty, strangely so given the amount of people outside. He couldn't help but took a nervous glance behind. Everyone was still going about their own business a few feet away from his place. Gulping audibly, Harry turned forward, looking for the woman, his right hand was in his pocket, holding tightly onto the Elder Wand. If something could go wrong, it most likely would when Harry Bloody Potter was involved.

It turned out that he didn't have to look around for long. The moment he took the first turn, out of the sight of everyone from the main street, Harry spotted the woman standing ahead, waiting for him.

"Greeting," she smiled. It was an innocent enough smile, but Harry could see something else behind it, something sinister. He tightened his grip on the wand.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You don't know me, yet you followed me here," she said. Her smiled unwavered. However…

 _Is she...panting?_ Harry frowned. Since it was dark, he couldn't completely make out her face. She sure seemed to have trouble breathing though.

"You signalled me to follow you, no?" He said in the end.

"So you will follow any woman as long as she winks at you?" She snickered and took a step closer. Her hand raised and grabbed her chest. Her breath became even more laboured.

"Not really, no," Harry's frown deepened. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not," her voice shook slightly as she took another step. Harry could see her face now. It was bright red.

"You're sick," Harry said. He wanted to take a step forward...and do what? Maybe support her since the woman looks like she could fall over any second now?

 _Not a good idea,_ a voice in his mind, the more logical part in him screamed. Harry was forced to agree. He couldn't afford to let his guard down around her.

"Should I call for help?" He asked.

"No… It's okay," she grimaced, but it soon went away and the smile came back, sending a chill down Harry's spine. "Maybe I'm sick. But I just need to take care of the source, then everything should be fine. Don't you agree?"

"Well, sure," Harry said. _What is she blabbering about?_

"I'm glad you agree," she nodded, and fell forward. Unconsciously, Harry stepped up, fully intending to catch her until he caught sight of her right hand, which was now holding the handle of the katana, a silver flash could be seen right next to it.

 _Shit,_ was the only thought appeared in Harry's head as he whipped out his wand and put up the strongest Protego he could muster. A loud 'clang' echoed the alley, and Harry found himself flung backward several feet, shield completely shattered under the brute force of the attack.

"Oh ho," the woman grinned widely. Her breath became even more ragged and her face flushed. If the situation wasn't so bloody serious, Harry could have sworn that she was wearing a look of desire of her face. "I knew it. The man who makes me react like this can't be normal."

"What the hell?" Harry was back on his feet in an instant. He barely had enough time to react to her words as she kicked the ground and was onto him a moment later, sword in hand. With inhuman speed, she slashed down. If Harry had been hit by that attack, his body would have been sliced into two.

If only he was hit, of course, since Harry was rather fond of seeing himself in one peace. Instead, the woman's sword sliced through empty air and hit the ground, sending spark everywhere. Harry had already apparated behind her.

" _Incendio!"_

He shouted the incantation and a wave of flame erupted from the tip of the Elder Wand, filling the entire space in front of him and engulfed the woman in a blink of an eye. Harry kept the fire going for a few seconds, but his instinct told him that it wouldn't be enough. He needed something stronger to bring her down, alive if possible. He had questions that she might hold the answers for.

His thought was cut short as suddenly, the sea of flame was split into two, revealing his opponent, a little blackened and her clothes burned in several places, but overall unscathed. Swearing loudly, Harry waved his wand. Two stone hands sprouted from the street beneath and grabbed her ankles, while numerous stone spears shot out from the ground and surrounding walls, aimed at her. A huge stone wall appeared, separate him and the crazy woman. Those wouldn't keep her long, he knew that. So now was the time to…

"No freaking way…" Harry murmured and looked down at his chest. Pain exploded as he saw her katana, pierced cleanly through the space where his heart was. She was still on the other side of the wall though, and only her blade made it through. It was unbelievable, since he made sure to reinforce that wall as hard as he could.

 _I knew it was a bad idea, should have apparated away as soon as possible,_ thought Harry bitterly as he felt the blade being withdrawn from his chest. The feeling of metal slid against his inside made him sick as he slumped like a stringless puppet on the muddy ground. Trying his best to look up, Harry could see that the wall he conjured was shattered to pieces as the woman calmly walked toward him, licking her lips. Most of her outfit was destroyed, exposing a lot of skin, but she was _still_ unharmed.

How in Merlin's name did that even happen anyway? Harry wanted to laugh, but all he managed was to cough up blood. His chest hurt, and he had no strength to move his limbs.

"I enjoyed that," the woman bent down until her face was inches away from his. She then said in a sensual voice. "Still, it's your fault for showing up in front of me, making me react. You're powerful, and we might have been great together. But it's not possible. Sleep well, Mister Ashikabi."

That was the last thing Harry heard before his vision went pitch black.

Today _really_ wasn't Harry's lucky day.

* * *

He woke up with a choked gasp.

"Fuck! That hurts!" Were the first words out of his mouth as Harry's eyes snapped open. His mouth felt dry and had a sadly familiar metallic taste, since blood had long dried in there.

Gingerly pulling out his wand, Harry quickly performed a Scourgify on himself to get rid of the blood in his mouth before doing the same for his robe, as well as mending the hole made by the madwoman's katana.

"Yay, got _killed_ on your first mission before the first day is over," Harry murmured, mocking himself. That would make an impressive first entry in his record. He then just sat silently, leaning against a dirty wall, waiting for his strength to come back.

He was careless. He wanted to capture her, not knowing just what that woman was capable of. He could have Apparated away, or turning into his Animagus form when she was occupied, but he didn't.

 _I guess some Gryffindor part in me never died,_ he grinned bitterly.

Harry was lucky, since the woman seemed to underestimated him as well. She knew that he wasn't normal, but not to _this_ degree, to not die from having his heart being pierced by a sword.

The third perk of being an Agent of Death, he couldn't die by any conventional mean. There were only a few ways that could be used to kill an Agent, most of them (and incidentally, the easiest ones too) had to be performed by another Agent, which was why it was such a huge problem when one of them decided to go rogue.

That didn't mean Harry was unable to feel pain. All of his senses were still functional, and it was probably the Agents' biggest weakness. They could be subjected to a hell of pain without ever knowing the sweet release of Death. It was unlikely to happen during a mission, since they were very talented individuals, not that Harry was bragging. However, it still could happen if they somehow got defeated, like he just did.

"Damn it," Harry grunted and pushed himself off the ground. There was still a dull pain where he was stabbed, but part of his strength was back. It would be best to move before somebody decided that it was a good idea to go into this alley. After another cleaning charm to make sure he was presentable, Harry picked up his trunk a few steps away from him and walked toward the main street. The silver watch on his wrist told him that it was now almost midnight. Four hours were wasted for almost nothing.

At least now he knew that the woman definitely wasn't muggle, maybe not even human. Her monstrous strength and speed was her own. Zero Three couldn't provide raw physical power to his targets. Was he involved with her though? That still remained to be seen.

* * *

Harry woke up late the following morning. While he wasn't an early morning person, there was still a strict wake up hour that Harry set for himself a few years ago. The only exception where he allowed himself to sleep in was after receiving heavy damage to his body.

Like the previous night for example.

It took awhile for the memory to come back. Sitting up groggily and putting on the pair of glasses that he summoned from the nearby nightstand, Harry finally realized that he was sleeping in a rented room of a cheap hotel.

"At least my chest has stopped hurting," murmuring to himself, Harry then got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. It was almost ten in the morning, he could just forego breakfast altogether and started on house hunting.

* * *

It took twenty minutes on foot from the hotel to the nearest agency, according to the receptionist.

Not that Harry minded, it was probably a good thing to get a feel of the city if he was about to stay here. With that in mind, he said goodbye to the hotel staff after checking out and departed. It was well past midnight when he arrived earlier, not to mention the aching on his chest, so Harry wasn't in a mood to get a good look at the scenery. Now though, before him was the lively atmosphere of a Sunday in Shin Tokyo. It almost reminded him of his first trip to Diagon Alley a decade ago. Bursting streets filled with people while all sort of of strange (to him) goods were sold in the stores lined up neatly on the sides of the road.

Here and there, Harry could even see some advertising signs or billboards featured cartoon girls - he couldn't remember what they were really called - in various states of dressing, or the lack thereof. Thanks Merlin that there was no nudity, though there were indeed some really questionable signs with knicker shots that made Harry raised an eyebrow while wondering just what the hell was being sold in those stores.

What? He was an Agent of Death didn't mean that he wasn't a young man. A slightly unhinged - pseudo immortal one, but still one regardless.

Shaking his head, Harry then hurried along the busy street. He would check those stores out one day if he ever mustered enough of his Gryffindor courage to set one foot in there in the first place.

Too occupied with his thoughts about the 'strange' shops, Harry didn't notice that something was happening until it was too late.

"Watch out, you over there!" A nearby woman shouted at him. Harry was confused at first, but his question was soon answered by a scream from somewhere above him.

His head snapped up, and Harry regretted doing so immediately, as it was almost snapped for real when something that looked incredibly like a young girl came crashing down onto him.

Dying twice in span of one day was a bit too much, even for his standard.

The impact send Harry, as well as the girl flying a short distance before landing into a heap on the sidewalk. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry _thought_ that he saw another person leaping away from a nearby roof.

If it was a few days ago, he might have waved it away and blamed his mind for playing trick on him. However, after the encounter with the crazy, pervert woman from the previous night, he couldn't help but took what he saw seriously.

Which brought his attention back to the girl which was now sprawled across his chest. Her pink hair all over his face.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, pushing the hair away and tried to sit up. Around him, people had formed a loose circle and was murmuring between themselves. Some were even taking pictures with their phones. Harry ignored them for the moment. The girl didn't look like she was injured, no blood or anything, but she could have hit her head somewhere for all he knew.

"Excuse me…" He gently nudged her and tried to put his face closer to make sure that her heart was still beating. However, only Harry's quick reflex saved him from a nosebleed as suddenly, the girl popped up on her arms, eyes wide and glanced around frantically.

"Where is that woman?" She asked no one in particular.

 _Is she talking about the one on the roof earlier?"_ Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I ask where that woman is! I have to chase after her or else Karasuba is going to have my head!" It looked like she finally noticed their positions. However, to Harry's surprise, instead of standing up or making any move to get off of him, the girl turned around and grabbed his collar with both hands before yanking his face closer.

"Answer me, you must have seen...Ugh." For some unknown reason, she looked like something was stuck in her throat as the sentence died abruptly on her lips. An intense blush slowly creeping up her cheeks as hers pretty pinks eyes were locked onto his.

 _Is she wearing contact lens…?_ Was Harry's first thought before he noticed that this girl too, was also panting - a all too familiar sight. The feeling of a katana going through his heart started to come back.

"Hold on a moment," he all but yelled and put a hand on her shoulder, the other reached into his pocket to draw the Elder Wand. He didn't want to use magic in front of all these muggle, but he would much rather not dying again.

To his surprise, again, before half of the wand was out of his robe, the pink haired girl yanked his collar harder until her lips finally rested on his.

* * *

To Harry's credit, he didn't blast the girl away with his strongest Banishing Charm.

It was hardly a gentleman's respond, but again, kissing a stranger whom she just met couldn't really be called ladylike either.

To make the matter worse, she didn't even bother with a chaste kiss. Her tongue, after a few seconds of exploring outside, finally forced its way through Harry's lips. Thus right now, he was being given a very thoroughly, albeit a little unorthodox dental exam in the middle of a crowded street, by the girl on top of him, whom he practically just met a moment ago. Heck, Harry didn't even know her name. He doubted that she knew his either.

Against Harry's will, his face was starting to heat up too. He was also painfully aware of the growing whispers on the background. There were even flashes light from the camera. Those were just minor distraction, however, when Harry saw a pair of bright pink wings that seemed to be made of light sprouted from her back.

It was a scene that Harry could only describe as 'mesmerizing' when asked at a later date.

Right now, his only thought was that maybe he was dreaming. If he closed his eyes then opened them again, he would be back on his bed at the hotel, and this embarrassing situation never happened. And he did just that.

 _Nope, not dreaming,_ thought Harry sullenly as he opened his eyes again. Worse still, seeing his closed eyes as a sign of acceptance, the girl kissed him even deeper. The hands which were holding his collar slid up and was now cupping his face.

Harry had to admit though, that her sensual moan against his mouth had woken up _something_ inside him.

Still, there was time and place for everything. And by Merlin's baggy pants, on the ground in the middle of a circle of onlookers when it was still broad daylight definitely wasn't the time, nor the place for making out.

Letting go of the wand, Harry reached up to the girl's other shoulder and gently pushed her away. For all of her vigor while examining his mouth, she backed up rather obediently. The two of them looked quite the same now - ragged breath, flushed face, half closed eyelids and mouth slightly hanging open. A thin trail of saliva connected their lips until the girl finally sat straight up. They were still staring at each other.

"Nice to meet you, I guess," finally, Harry said breathlessly in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. His voice seemed to have the effect of breaking the girl out of her daze though, as her eyes instantly cleared and were wide open as they bored into him. The blush on her face, however, reached a new shade of red that Harry didn't think was possible.

"Ni...Nice to meet you too," she stuttered. "My… Ashikabi."

Harry noticed the strange word which didn't have an English translation, but decided to file it away for later questioning.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said. "This maybe an awkward situation for any kind of introduction, but considering what we just did…" His face heated up slightly as he pointed at her, then at himself.

"I'm No. 105, Benitsubasa," the girl replied shyly.

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice day in Harry's opinion. While he would've liked it if it was cooler, he wasn't going to complain about a clear sky and some sunlight. At least not until it became unbearably hot.

Harry knew that he had a job to do, to go house hunting. After that, he would need to gather information about Zero Three, despite the fact that he had no idea where to begin in the first place. Still, he would've liked to do that. Instead, Harry was now looking for another hotel. He didn't want to come back to the one he just checked out from, since coming back just an hour later to rent another room seemed kind of weird, even more so when he was bringing a young girl with him this time.

"Um… Are you angry?" A concerned voice came from behind.

Yeah, that was her.

"Honestly, I should be," Harry said without turning back. "A random stranger literally fell from the sky and kissed me in front of the whole audience. I know it sounds kinda amusing when I put it like that. But yes, I should be angry."

Or thankful, he didn't really know, since Benitsubasa just kissed Harry instead of running him over with a sword, not that she had one to begin with though. And while Harry would never be caught saying this out loud, but a small, traitorous part of him enjoyed that kiss.

"I'm sorry," she said in a low voice. Unable to help himself, Harry turned his head around and saw that his words had made her shrink back a little. Her eyes, however, were determined and refused to look away from him. When Benitsubasa caught him looking at her, she blushed but otherwise didn't do anything else.

"Never mind," he sighed. "I should be angry, but I'm not. Just bloody confused. You owe me an explanation."

And a long explanation it was going to be. Who was she really? Why did she fall down from the sky? Why did she kiss him? And why the hell was she still following him around after that?

Many questions kept swirling inside Harry's head, all thoughts about his current mission were pushed to the back of his mind. He wanted answers.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two of them to rent a room in another hotel. Harry was sure that he received some odd looks when they walked in. They made him uncomfortable, though Harry could hardly blame those bystanders. Benitsubasa did look very young. Not as young as a child, that would be creepy, but maybe as a teenager, and Harry was over twenty years old. The age gap wasn't that big, but just barely enough to make it questionable.

"So, you said your name was Benitsubasa?" Harry asked, pacing back and forth while his companion sat on the bed, fidgeting with the hem of her black kimono-like outfit. He would offer her something to drink, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't bring anything like that with him, and the planned shopping trip just kept being delayed.

"Yes," she nodded.

"What about the number 105?" Harry asked.

"That's my number," said Benitsubasa. "There are 108 of us Sekirei, and I'm No. 105."

"Alright I'm a little lost here," Harry stopped pacing and looked at the girl instead. "What exactly is a Sekirei?" His first thought that it was a species of bird, which Benitsubasa definitely was not.

"To put it simply in your term, we're aliens."

"Aliens?" He raised an eyebrow before remembering that this was an alternate dimension. There would be things that were totally normal here that he deemed to be crazy. This shouldn't take him by surprise. Harry quickly raised a hand. "Alright, Aliens."

"Indeed, we were discovered and afterward adjusted by MBI a long time ago," Benitsubasa continued her explanation. "Now though, we're being slowly released from MBI lab to find our Ashikabi and participate in the Sekirei Plan."

"Tell me about this Plan."

"Well…" She hesitated. "Since you've winged your first Sekirei, which is me. You should get a call from the director to inform you of the Plan's details soon. Though it wouldn't hurt to let you know a little. Basically, Sekirei will team up with their Ashikabi and fight against other teams until there is only one pair left. They will be recognized as the winners and received a prize. The winning Sekirei also will be able to stay with his or her Ashikabi forever."

Somehow, after her explanation, Harry felt even more confused than before, and his face reflected exactly that.

"So… to put it in short, I'm going to take you into a battle royale where the winners get a special prize?"

"And I will be allowed to stay with you forever. If we win, of course. But I'm not going to lose," Benitsubasa said with a beaming smile as two small pink dots appeared on her cheeks.

"But… Why would you want to stay with me forever?" Harry asked, feeling even more lost as the conversation went on.

"Because I love you," she murmured, and it took Harry a few seconds to process what he'd just heard. "All Sekirei love their Ashikabi. We would listen to anything you say and protect you at all cost. Not that you have to worry about it though, since Sekirei isn't allowed to target Ashikabi."

The funny thing was that being targeted was the least of Harry's worries at the moment. He sighed and massaged his forehead.

"You do realize how fucked up that sounds, right?"

To confirm Harry's worst fear, instead of answering, Benitsubasa only slightly tilted her head sideway in a puzzled manner.

 _By Merlin's… She really doesn't see anything wrong with that,_ the thought popped into Harry's head as his face paled. It took him a few deep, slow breaths to finally calm down enough to continue talking.

"Alright, let's talk smaller," he said. "Not about the Sekirei as a whole, but you and me first, alright?"

Benitsubasa nodded.

"First of all, how can you love me? We literally just met almost an hour ago. That's way too fast to even start dating, let alone falling in love."

"That's just how we are," she spoke up, an edge of defiant in her voice. "When I saw you, I knew immediately that you're my Ashikabi. That made me _react_. And after you winged me, my love is all for you and no one can take it away."

"By 'react', do you mean all the… you know, blushing and stuff?" Harry asked, remembering what the perverted woman said the previous night about how it was his fault for making her react. If that was the truth, then he was in deep trouble.

But again, when hadn't Harry Potter been in some kind of trouble or another?

"Yes, we get all hot and bothered," she nodded. Her blushes deepened. "And we got this desire to touch our Ashikabi, to kiss him, you know…" She pointed at him then at herself. Harry merely nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. "...The longer we stay close to our Ashikabi, the more intense that desire gets. It's a little weird though."

"What is?" Harry asked. His mouth was rather dry now.

"My sisters say that they usually can control the urge to a certain degree," she murmured shyly. "As in not jumping their Ashikabi the moment their eyes met. Somehow… I couldn't control myself like that when I saw you. I've never heard of someone reacting so strongly."

"Is it a good thing or bad thing? For you I mean," definitely not a good thing for Harry himself, at least not at the moment.

"It's good," Benitsubasa looked up with a smile. "I've chosen you as my Ashikabi and I don't regret it one bit."

"I see," Harry sighed. He wished that he could just return her smile and say everything was alright as long as she was okay about it. Unfortunately, he couldn't. "How about the 'you will listen to anything I say' part?"

"I meant what I said," she explained. "Anything you tell me to do, I will do it to the best of my power."

"And that's true for every other Sekirei out there?"

She nodded.

"That's really fucked up," the words left Harry's mouth before he realized it.

"Well, sorry for being fucked up," the smile on Benitsubasa's face vanished as she glared at him. "Don't blame us for something we can't control. It's in our blood. What's wrong with loving our Ashikabi and wanting to devote everything to him?"

"But to just obey every order like that. It's like we're taking away your free will!"

"You sure about that? I'm quite certain that I can give you a black eye right about now. Completely out of my free will," she cracked her hands in a threatening manner. Harry blinked.

"Alright, I'm sorry, bad choice of words. I didn't mean to insult you or your sisters," finally he sighed. "I just… It's so strange, you know. I wish I could say something like 'they're aliens, that explains everything', but the problem is that I couldn't. I can't wrap my head around it at all. Besides, when you say that, did you mean every order? What if I order you to kill someone?"

"I will do it," Benitsubasa said without hesitation.

"Not that I'm going to, but what if I order you to kill yourself?"

"I… will," a flash of pain flickered across her face, but she still replied with a defiant look in her eyes.

"How about orders of...questionable nature?" Harry could feel his headache getting stronger by the seconds. He knew she said everything, but he needed the clarification.

"If you mean of sexual order, I can do it too," Benitsubasa answered quickly, albeit a little too quickly, as the two pink dots returned to their positions on her face. It was actually a little cute, not that this was the time to be thinking about things like that.

"I understand," Harry nodded. Hearing her answer did little to calm the uneasy feeling inside his chest. These Sekirei, whatever they were, appeared to be fully devoted to their Ashikabi, a lighter version of the Imperius curse that he hated so much, only that both involved parties were willing.

"Another question, sorry if I'm asking too much," he said after awhile.

"Go ahead."

"What if the Ashikabi tells his Sekirei that he doesn't want her and order her to go away?"

"You aren't…" Benitsubasa's eyes widened as she looked at Harry. She was scared.

"No I'm not," he said quickly and she sighed in relief. "I can figure that there would be some kind of consequence in such cases. I just want to know what exactly would happen."

"I see," she nodded and said in a sad voice. "Well, in that case, the rejected Sekirei will slowly wither and eventually die."

"That's too harsh," Harry grimaced but his companion just shrugged. He knew what she meant. It was something in their nature that couldn't be changed. They might be strangers, but there was no way he could subject the girl in front of him to something like that. Which meant…

"I guess we're stuck with each other then," he gave her a tired, resigned grin. To Harry's surprise, Benitsubasa beamed up as she launched herself at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Unable to react on time, Harry fell backward onto the chair behind him, with the girl straddling his laps.

"I'm glad you got it," she gave him a, luckily, chaste kiss and grinned.

"I'm glad you're happy," Harry rolled his eye. "But can you please get off? We're not done talking."

"Can we just talk like this?"

"No," he told her firmly. Benitsubasa sulked, but finally relented and returned to her spot on the bed.

"Alright, so you're staying with me," Harry said after fixing his clothings. "That means we need some ground rules."

"What do you have in mind?"

"First of all," Harry glanced at her. "Please remember that I don't have any romantic feeling for you at the moment."

"I know, I'm not stupid," Benitsubasa frowned. "But you will eventually."

"We'll see about that," Harry said. "But as of now, please refrain from assaulting me like you just did, or like when we first met."

"But…"

"Please?" He looked straight into her eyes. "This is serious. I still can't understand the 'love' you give me, but I respect that nevertheless. So I hope you can do the same for me and see it from my point of view."

"Well… If you put it like that," her face reddened as she averted her eyes and murmured.

"Thank you," Harry smiled. He had considered letting her into the wizard secret, but decided against it for the moment. Maybe after he'd got to know her a little more, and seen that she could be trusted with such sensitive information. Since frankly, one word about this got out to someone who wasn't magical, and he would have the Japanese equivalent of Aurors on his arse.

On the downside, this meant Harry wouldn't be able to use magic openly in front of her for the time being. It was a little depressing, but he had survived without magic before, he could do it again. If a battle came for him… Well, Harry would figure that out when it happened. At least he wouldn't let his guard down around these Sekirei anymore. Dying once was more than enough.

"Well, that settled it then," he stood up and stretched his arms. "We need to get going. I need to find a house for my stay, then we need to go shopping for supplies. Ugh… I don't know if I have enough money…"

"I do," Benitsubasa perked up. "You're my Ashikabi, so you have access to my MBI card as well. You can buy whatever you want with it. Unlimited money, basically."

"Unlimited money you say?"

Harry's day was starting to look up.

* * *

The house hunting trip was a success. It cost the two of them the entire afternoon going through three different agencies to finally find what Harry needed.

Finally he'd got his base, and no longer had to endure weird stares from people when he went into a hotel with Benitsubasa like earlier. Harry didn't need anyone to tell him what was going on in those people's head. It was easy to guess, seeing how he only rented the room for a couple of hours.

"So, this is our home," Benitsubasa said while clinging onto his arm. Harry was against it in the first place. However, when she pointed out that she wasn't assaulting him, together with the puppy eyes she was using, he relented.

"For the time being, yes," Harry nodded. It was a cozy house with two floors, white painted wall and a wide balcony on the second floor to make up for the lack of any garden or yard. Benitsubasa had pointed out that with her MBI card, they could even purchased a mansion if he wanted. However, Harry had waved it away. First of all, he had no need for a mansion. Second, using large amount of money all of a sudden could draw unwanted attention on himself. Their opponents in the Sekirei Plan aside, Zero Three was also in the city, and most likely hadn't been aware of the arrival of another Agent yet. Harry didn't want to blow that.

Harry had had the paper for the house signed quickly so that they could move in within the day. It wasn't possible if it wasn't for his subtle use of Confundus Charm on the agent. Of course there wasn't any complication when it came to Harry's identification papers, since he had a complete set given to him by Death. He just really didn't want to spend another night in a hotel somewhere.

"At least this house comes with some basic furnitures," Harry said after the two of them had made a tour around the house. "And two bedrooms too, perfect."

"Why?" Benitsubasa looked up at him and frowned. "Are you going to make me sleep in another room?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Harry nodded and ignored the girl's protest. There was no way he would let him sleep in the same room at him. Her rant continued until Harry had showed her her own bedrooms, telling her not to follow him and got back to his, which was the room right across the hallway.

Normally, the first thing to be done after moving in a new house was to unpack. However, seeing Harry only got a small trunk with him, and Benitsubasa's stuff was going to get delivered later on, he saw no real need to do that. Instead, Harry went to take a bath before laying out the futon and prepared to sleep. He wasn't really tired, but it had been a long day.

Tomorrow, he would send his Sekirei away to do some shopping while he set up protections around the house. Couldn't do that with her around, after all.

* * *

In hindsight, Harry should have expected something like this happening.

When he woke up in the following morning, his first impression was that the futon was a little warmer than he remembered, and that his hugging pillow was very comfortable.

It took several minutes until Harry realized that he didn't own any hugging pillow. Which could only mean…

His eyes snapped open as Harry looked down and saw Benitsubasa sleeping soundly in his arms. She was wearing a set of pink pajama that Harry had no idea where she got from. One of her arms was draped over him, while her other hand was on his chest. Her leg were sandwiched between his, making their current position out to be quite compromising. Apparently she had let her side ponytail down the night before, resulted in her silky pink hair spread out behind her, with a few stray locks on her face. It was an endearing sight. Harry couldn't help but stare at her pretty face until his eyes reached her lips, making him remember a few times that they were pressed onto his...

 _Okay, I need to stop right here,_ thought Harry as he averted his gaze. The memories, as well as the softness of her body in his arms were making a certain something really hard for him. He couldn't help it. He was a young man and it was a natural reaction. Still, it didn't mean he had to feel comfortable at the moment. That was entirely his body talking, and Harry wasn't going to act on it. No matter what Benitsubasa said about how willing she was, it was still taking advantage of her when he knew that she couldn't refuse.

Taking a few minutes to calm down, Harry finally looked back and nudged the sleeping girl gently.

"Wake up, Benitsubasa."

It took a few more nudges, but she finally opened her eyes slowly and looked up to him with a sleepy smile.

"Mornin', Harry."

"Morning to you too," he nodded. "Why are you in my bed though?"

"I was lonely," she grinned. "And you didn't seem to mind. I was a little surprised when you started hugging me last night to be honest."

Harry could only groaned inwardly at that.

"Well, please don't sneak into my bed again," finally, he sighed.

"But…"

"No but," Harry pressed a finger on her lips. "No means no, alright?"

She nodded.

"Good, now let's wake up. There are many things that needed to be done today."

"Okay," Benitsubasa nodded and separate herself from Harry. As she started getting up, Harry instantly missed her warm next to him, but he squashed that thought down mercilessly.

"Aren't you going to get up too?" She asked on her way out of the room.

"I...eh… You go on ahead, I'll come down soon," Harry stuttered, feeling his face heating up. He didn't have a choice though. There was no way he would get out from under the blanket in front of her now.

"Are you alright…?" She asked and looked at him in concern. When her eyes traveled to his lower body, however, they widened and snapped back to his flushed face, then back down. "Oh… I'm sorry…"

To make things even more awkward, Benitsubasa started to blush too. She kept staring at him for a few seconds, her mouth kept closing and opening but not a single word came out. Finally, she managed to turn away and mumbled.

"I...I'll just show myself out."

Harry nodded dumbly. He couldn't find any proper response for this situation. A relief sigh escaped his lips as she reached the exit. Until she said without turning around.

"Say. How about a good morning kiss?"

"Get out."

* * *

"There are worse way to wake up in the morning, I guess," Harry murmured and sighed for the eighth time. The memory of that morning still made him blush whenever he thought about it.

At the moment, Harry was working on layers of ward surrounding his house. It would take several sessions to finish them all, but once he was done, this base would become his safe haven. It would be Untraceable, Unplottable, and would be able to warn him of, as well as harming, or at least slowing any intruder. After that, he would reinforce all the walls as well. If Harry would ever come around telling Benitsubasa about magic, then he would add a final layer of Fidelius Charm, with himself as the Secret Keeper.

A lot of work, but Harry was willing to take it slow. Each session would be a huge drain on his magic though, so on the next several days, or even weeks, Harry would need a lot of food and rest, as well as balancing his reverse in case of a sudden attack.

He had already sent Benitsubasa away with a long list of what he needed to buy, which consisted of, but not limited to, food, drink, everyday necessities, some missing furnitures as well as kitchen applicants. It would keep her busy for awhile. Just to make sure, he had also tagged her with an Alarm Charm, to alert him in case she came back earlier than expected.

Two hours later, an exhausted Harry dragged himself into the living room. For once, he couldn't wait for his Sekirei to come back, and with her the people to set up the A.C. The weather was going to get hotter as the days went by. Much to his dismay, she still hadn't returned yet.

 _Might as well,_ Harry thought. He would use this time to finish some more work, tasks that didn't need him to use as much magic.

First of all, Harry needed to go to an empty grass field not so far from the house. He had set his sight on that place ever since they passed by it the previous evening.

It was a short trip to the field. After looking around to make sure that no one could see him, Harry pulled out the Elder Wand and started putting up some basic privacy and muggle repelling charms before speaking.

" _If you can hear me, please show yourself."_

Then he waited. A few seconds later, a snake poked its head up from a hole in the ground, glancing around until it finally spotted him.

" _You're calling me?"_ It hissed.

" _I am,"_ Harry nodded. _"Heard your voice when I was walking near here last night. I need your help."_

The snake blinked, before slithered out of the hole and got closer to him.

" _Yesssssssss, We're more than willing to help a Speaker. It's been soooooo long since one appeared. But we can't do it for nothing. We need foooooood."_

" _And you guys will get as much food as you need,"_ Harry said.

" _Then we're at your service. I trusssst a Speaker to never go back on his wordssssss."_

" _I won't,"_ he reassured the snake. He needed their help, and if that costed him a few bags, okay, maybe much more than a few bags, of dead rat, or whatever snakes ate, then it would still be a fair price.

" _I need an information network,"_ Harry continued. _"You, and every other snake that you can contact, will be my eyes around the city. I would need every information, no matter how small, about the Sekirei Plan. More importantly, keep an eye out for people that are behaving strange, unlike themselves, and I'm not talking about drunkards. Can you do it?"_

" _Yesssssssssss."_

" _Good, also, this is unlikely to happen, but perhap the most important task. If you hear anything about a wizard called The Puppeteer, report to me immediately, got it?"_

" _We will do asssssss you said,"_ the snake bowed his head.

" _I appreciate it. If you guys are in danger, or think that you can be in danger, retreat right away. I don't want any of you to take any risk. If there's anything to report, come look for me at the last house on this street. The wards will let you pass. Only report when I'm alone please."_

" _Isssss that everything?"_

" _That's everything. Thank you,"_ Harry nodded. He stood and watched until the snake disappeared in its hole before casting several minor protection charms over it. The snake network was a rather ineffective method of spying. They could only report what they saw, since snake couldn't understand human language. There was many restriction when it came to where they could get in as well.

Still, it was everything Harry had at the moment, and he was going to make the best out of it.

He then took down his own privacy wards and headed back home. Benitsubasa should be back by now.

* * *

As it turned out, Harry was wrong. The house was still empty when he got back.

 _Wasn't she taking a little too long?_ He frowned, wondering just where could his Sekirei go. She was strong, Harry knew that, not as monstrous as the perverted woman he met on the first day, but she should be able to take care of herself. Still…

His worried thoughts were interrupted when an owl flew through the window into his room. At first, Harry was startled, since he didn't have any acquaintance in the magical world here. The only explanation he could come up with was that the owl was sent from Japanese Ministry, that they had somehow detected his illegal entrance into their country.

That theory was immediately thrown out of the window when Harry saw the owl's unnaturally shiny eyes. It was one of Zero Two's creations.

"Gave me a good scare, didn't you," he mumbled and reached out to take the letter from the owl's leg. He had sent an inquiry, or rather, a request for help to one of his 'colleague' a few days before his departure through the Portal. Even so, Harry didn't expect the reply to come this soon.

 _Zero Sixth,_

 _I have to say I'm surprised when your letter arrived. Given the nature of the job that Boss gave you, I knew that you would ask for help. I just didn't think that you would ask me._

 _Still, I have to commend you. You've come to the right person._

 _As you've already known, I've expressed concern regarding him. His ability especially, can do more harm than good, which is why I've spent time to, let's say, cook up a counter measure in case something like this happened._

 _I will have it delivered to you as soon as it's finished, around a month from now._ _Just keep in mind, my creation is just an aid. It's up to you to use it in anyway you see fit, as long as you can bring the traitor back._

 _Also, you owe me big time for this, young man. I'll call in this favor one day. Don't forget that._

 _Get rid of the owl when you're done reading the letter. It can't go back through the Portal, and I can't let something like that flying around in that world._

 _Zero Two._

Looking up from the letter, Harry took a glance toward the owl, It was standing completely still. With a swish of his wand, the owl was levitated into midair before bursting into fire. The moment it finished burning, Harry cleaned the remain with a quick _Evanesco._

If Harry were to be honest, he would have liked to keep it. It wasn't everyday that you got to see a man made owl after all. From what he understood, it was made up of wooden mechanic parts and fueled by complex arrays of Runes, as well as a series of obscure charms. While a master in Transfiguration could create a perfectly lifelike owl out of anything, the magic on it would eventually fade, or it could be ended easily with a _Finite._ The mechanical owl, however, could keep on operating forever, without the worry of it being dispelled, or even running out of energy.

No one knew about the exact process to create something like that though, aside from Zero Two. Harry suspected that it had something to do with the power granted to him by Death.

Still, he keeping the owl would upset that old coot greatly. Since Harry was asking him a favor, best not to go down that route.

After thinking about it for awhile, Harry got rid of the letter as well. His thought then turned back to Benitsubasa. She still hadn't turned up, and he was starting to get worried.

"Maybe I should go look for her after all," murmured Harry as he walked toward the front door.

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Thank you all for your support on my new story.**

 **First of all, let me say that this story might contain lemon later on.**

 **Second, the story is tagged Harry/Multi. I'm thinking of 3 Sekirei, or 4 at most.**

 **That's all, enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Harry didn't have to go far to look for Benitsubasa. He walked out of the front door and almost slammed into her.

"What in the…" He asked, but his question died on its way out when he saw the ridiculous state his Sekirei was in.

In front of him, standing Benitsubasa in her usual outfit. In both of her hands were dozens of plastic and paper shopping bags that seemed ways too heavy for someone of her frame to lift and carry around. What made the entire scene comical, or even more so, was the giant, bumpy bag on her back, with all sort of kitchen applicants hanging off of it.

To top it off, she just looked so at ease with the mountain of stuff.

They stared at each other for a moment. Or at least, she at Harry, and Harry at the bumpy bag, before he couldn't keep it anymore and burst into laughter.

"What?" Benitsubasa was confused at first. However, when she realized that her Ashikabi was laughing at her appearance, a blush crept up her face as she sent him a pointed glare.

"No, no, I shouldn't be laughing," said Harry as he tried to calm himself. Unfortunately, the laughter came back again as his gaze fell on her a second time.

"But you are!" Benitsubasa stomped her feet in annoyance.

"And I'm sorry about that," it took Harry awhile to stop laughing. A wide grin was still present on his face as he stepped aside and let her in. "Ouch, my side hurts."

"You git deserve it," Benitsubasa mumbled as she walked past him.

"Probably. Do you need any help?"

"No!"

"I thought you were going to take a taxi. There were lots of things to buy after all," Harry followed Benitsubasa into the living room, where she started to unload the result of the shopping trip.

"Probably need a whole truck for these," she mumbled, more to herself than to him. "Why would I waste money on something stupid like that when I can carry them all myself."

"Says the one who wanted to buy a mansion," Harry rolled his eyes. The two of them then started to sort out all the stuff. Food and drink went into the refrigerator, kitchen stuff were put into their respective racks and cabinets. Since Harry couldn't use magic openly, Benitsubasa took on the task of setting up some of the heavy furnitures by herself.

"First of all, that was just a suggestion," the pink haired Sekirei said. "Second, a mansion is _not_ stupid. Not that I have problem living here," she added hastily, paused for awhile, before adding the last part. "It will be much better if you allow me to sleep with you."

"Not happening," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. A tall stack of plates in his arms.

"But it's so warm and comfortable," she whined. "You liked it too, I know it. I _saw_ it."

"You saw nothing. There was a blanket," Harry said, feeling his face heating up. "And don't ever talk about that again."

"Say, Harry," came her voice. Since Benitsubasa was still in the living room, Harry couldn't see her, but he could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you gay?"

"Pardon?" The question came so suddenly that Harry almost dropped the plates that he was holding.

"There's no need to hide it, you know," she said. "Before I met you, I was part of the Disciplinary Squad. The three of us were arranged to be winged by a gay bloke. I had no problem with it."

"But I'm not!" Harry shouted.

"Then why don't you want to sleep with me?" She shouted back. "You don't even want to be in the same bed as me."

Silence fell between them for awhile as Harry thought of a reply. She didn't sound angry, but maybe she was hurt by his refusal? He still couldn't understand how these aliens thought sometimes.

"It would be wrong to say that I don't want to," Harry sighed and walked back to the living room. He'd finished putting the plates away. Hearing his words, Benitsubasa's perked up instantly.

"Then…"

"No," Harry shook his head, and his Sekirei pouted. "I want to, but I can't do that. It feels like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Even just sleeping in the same bed?"

He nodded.

"You're really weird. You know that?" She said in the end.

"Not the first time I hear that," Harry chuckled.

"I'm sure," to his relief, Benitsubasa chuckled too. The issue was temporarily dropped, but he knew that she would come at him again in the future.

It took the two of them another hour to finally sort out all the stuff and put them to their places. They worked mostly in silence, with the occasional chat about inconsequential topics. It was finally noon when the they finished. To Harry's amusement and Benitsubasa's embarrassment, the poor Sekirei's stomach gave an audible rumble.

"You hungry?" Harry grinned. "Sorry, I forgot that we didn't have breakfast today."

"It's okay," Benitsubasa shook her head. Her face was beet red. "I'll go make something for the two of us."

"Nah, leave it to me," Harry said. "You did a good job this morning."

And before she could voice her protest, he disappeared into the kitchen again.

* * *

"Hmm, you're a better cook than I expected," Benitsubasa nodded in appreciation as she was washing the dishes after their meal, the task that she insisted on doing.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry said. He was sitting at their newly bought sofa in the living room. "By the way, where are the A.C people?"

"They said they would come by tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's fine I guess. We still have sometimes until it gets really hot. What took you so long earlier? I was worried, you know."

"Sorry about that," came the reply. "I got held up by the police. Something about a missing person in the area."

"It's okay. I was just wondering where you went," Harry said, vaguely remember hearing about that on his first day here.

Their conversation stopped there until Harry remembered something else that had been bothering him.

"Benitsubasa," he called.

"What?"

"Earlier you said that you were arranged to be winged by another bloke, right?"

"A gay one, yes," she said. "Are you going to admit that you're one too?"

"That's not the point, and no," Harry grunted. "So that means Sekirei can be winged even if they aren't reacting?

"Yeah," Benitsubasa walked out of the kitchen. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry didn't object.

"All it takes is a kiss to wing an unwinged Sekirei," she continued. "It doesn't matter if she is reacting or not. The gender of the Ashikabi doesn't matter either."

"And if the Sekirei is unwilling…" Harry frowned. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Doesn't matter."

Her answer made him feel like a heavy weight dropped inside his stomach.

"But… How would the Sekirei feel in that case? Can she even love the assailant?"

"Before the winging, she will feel violated," Benitsubasa sighed. "After that, well, I guess it's not love, but a certain affection will develope, and she still has to obey the Ashikabi's order."

"That's horrible," Harry spat as he felt a wave of anger rising inside him. As if sensed it, Benitsubasa placed a hand on his chest.

"It is. But don't worry too much. It's not easy for a human to overpower a Sekirei enough to forcibly kiss her. Besides, there's another Sekirei out there who has taken on the job to protect my unwinged sisters."

"I see," Harry sighed. He was still not satisfied, and was going to do something about the whole thing. Maybe seeking the protector out and lending her a hand. The problem was to find out where she was first.

"How about you, Benitsubasa?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"You were arranged to be winged too."

"It's fine," she shrugged. "It wasn't like I was unwilling to be winged by Natsuo. But now I've met you, I know that it wouldn't have felt this good if I had stayed with him. Plus, he's gay. Though I'm not sure if you're straight either."

"One hundred percent straight, I assure you," Harry chuckled. Her words made him feel a little better.

"Uh huh," she said. "In that case, can I take a nap?"

"Sure," Harry nodded and was about to stand up. However, Benitsubasa held him down. Even though he knew it, Harry was still surprised by the strength coming from such a small girl.

"Like this," she shook her head.

"Like this?" He raised an eyebrow. However, any protest that Harry could think of died the moment he glanced down and saw her looking back at him from his shoulder.

"Well, alright. Just don't blame me if you get a sore neck later," he sighed and closed his eyes while leaning back against the sofa. Might as well got some sleep in while he was at it.

* * *

On a side note, Benitsubasa did get a sore neck.

She complained about it, but the beaming smile that lingered on her face for hours told Harry that she didn't really mind.

* * *

In the evening, Harry was sitting alone in his room when the snake from the day before slithered in through his window.

" _Sssspeaker,"_ it hissed.

" _I'm listening,"_ Harry answered after locking his door and throwing up some privacy charms.

" _We have newssss,"_ the snake got closer to him and raised its head. _"Sssstrange people."_

" _How strange?"_ Asked Harry as he summoned the map that Benitsubasa bought in the morning before spread it out on the floor. _"Where are they when you last saw them?"_

" _Here, we think,"_ its tail pointed at a point on the map. _"They are gathering."_

" _Who are?"_

" _Many,"_ the snake answered. _"Human, the birds, and the undead."_

Harry frowned. This was his clue. Something was happening at the Botanical Garden.

" _And here,"_ the snake continued. _"Thissss one dying."_

" _Dying?"_ Harry's eyebrows shot up.

" _Yessss. Another of my kind ssssaw it, but had to get away. Danger."_

" _Thank you, you can go now,"_ Harry nodded. _"Food will be delivered tomorrow."_

" _Thank you, sssspeaker."_

The snake then backed away and soon disappeared.

"Now what should I do," Harry frowned. Two targets, but he couldn't possibly get to both, especially if Zero Three was involved. Benitsubasa would have to take one. But which one?

Harry didn't know what danger the snake was talking about, but the first target… Those sounded exactly like the rogue Agent's doing. Yes, he would go there, and his Sekirei could check on the other. Harry didn't want to send her alone if he could help it, but time was of the essence here.

Besides, if all Sekirei, Ashikabi and Zero Three were at the Garden, that would become the more dangerous of the two. He couldn't send Benitsubasa there.

Taking down the wards as quickly as he could, Harry ran out to the hallway then called for his Sekirei.

"Benitsubasa!"

A few seconds later, Harry heard the sound of slamming door from the lower floor. Almost instantly, Benitsubasa could be seen rushing up the staircase, wearing nothing but a towel around her body. Her pink hair was still wet and water was dripping everywhere.

"What is it, Harry? Are we being attacked?" She glanced around before looking at him.

"No," Harry shook his head. He could feel his blush rising, but willed it down. Now wasn't the time. "I'm sorry, are you taking a bath?"

"Yes, but what is it? You sounded urgent."

"Put something on. We're going out."

If Benitsubasa was going to question Harry, she changed her mind instantly at the steel in his voice. Never before had Harry ever given her an order like that. She stared at him for a brief moment before nodding and dashing into her room, only to emerge shortly after, fully clothed.

"Alright, come here, I need you to check out something in this place," Harry pulled out the map and showed her the second target's location. "If you have question, save it until we've come back," he said after seeing the questioning look she was giving him. "There will be danger, I don't know what exactly. But I don't want you to risk it, alright. Someone is dying there. Save them if you can, but don't bother if you cannot, just observe and tell me what you see in that case."

"But…"

"Question later, Benitsubasa. Get there as soon as you can."

She nodded and turned toward the stairs.

"How about you, Harry?" She asked.

"I have my target."

"Then I can't leave you alone…" She turned around once more to face him.

"Please," Harry raised his hand. "I'll be careful, I'll be safe. Now go. This is really important."

"Fine, but we'll talk about this later," she said and dashed out of the house. Her voice was strained, and had a bit of pain mixed in. Harry _really_ didn't like that.

He sighed and walked back into his room. A few seconds later, a raven flew out of his window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

It was the sight of chaos.

Smoke was rising everywhere. The Botanical Garden's door had been blasted open from outside when Harry arrived in his raven form, just behind that, there were signs of battles. There were remains of weapons, battle tanks and blood, but no body could be found.

That was a bad sign.

On another entrance, Harry could see two Sekirei fighting. One used fire, and the other ice. It appeared that not all of those aliens were melee fighters, relying solely on their physical strength. That would be a problem in the future.

Now though, there were more pressing matters.

With that in mind, Harry took a fly around the Garden. The trees underneath were too thick to clearly see everything, but he could make out silhouettes and figures of Ashikabi and Sekirei battling, some others were racing toward the center of the Garden.

And yes, he spotted some of those abominations. The Inferi.

 _To think that you would sink that low,_ if he was in his human form, Harry would have gritted his teeth in frustration and anger. Granted, someone like Zero Three could create much more efficient and stronger puppets, but Inferi were the easiest and quickest to make in large number.

For a moment, Harry feared that the Ashikabi could be in danger from them. However, he soon realized that they too, were aiming for the Garden center, ignoring everything else. Whatever was in there was an object of desire. It would be best for Harry to intercept them there, and if possible, see for himself just what it was that his dear old colleague wanted so much.

He flew toward the garden center.

* * *

No. 43 - Yomi smirked triumphantly as she walked the empty Botanical Garden. The MBI human protecting this place were just pests on her way, and she got rid of them all. And the idiot Ashikabi were busy ordering their Sekirei to fight each other, opening a clear way for her to obtain the prize.

Her Ashikabi would be so pleased over this, maybe he would even give her a reward.

Yomi involuntarily shivered at the thought of being rewarded.

"I'm coming for you, Green Girl," she called. Her smirk grew wider as she approached the biggest tree of the lot. There was a hollow space on its side, and inside that, the 'Green Girl' - the ultimate prize of this facade.

"The Director had said 'first come, first served', she said in a sing song voice. "I'm here first, so now you're mine."

However, the little girl just shrunk even more and hid her face inside her arms at the sight of her.

"Come on, be obedient and I won't have to hurt you," Yomi smiled, or at least tried to. Much to her displeasure, the Green Girl just shook her head.

"No, help me, Onii-chan," she whimpered.

 _This little one is testing my patience,_ Yomi glared at the girl. She decided to change tactic, no more playing nice.

"Your Onii-chan probably died already," she said, feeling a strange satisfaction at the girl's horrified reaction. "Now you will come with me, or else…"

She smashed her massive scythe's handle on the tree, making a huge dent as tons of leaves started to drift down.

"No, no, Onii-chan," the Green Girl started to cry.

"Brat! If you behave like that, I'll…"

Yomi stopped mid-sentence. There was something, no, a lot of things, moving in the bushes around her. She frowned.

"Who is that? I was here first, so this girl is mine. Back off if you still value your life."

At first, no response came. However, just as Yomi was about to clear the entire row of trees to send a warning, then _he_ tumbled out.

"What the hell?" She gasped. The man who just appeared looked nothing like the human she had encountered before. His skin were so pale that it almost glowed green. His eyes were lifeless and the irises were missing, leaving them completely white. The moment the man saw Yomi, he raised his arms in a creepy manner before dashing toward her.

"Get back," Yomi shrieked. Normally she wouldn't be scared of some puny human, but there was something about him that sent a chill down her spine.

The man didn't appear to have heard her. He continued forward until getting cut in half by her scythe.

"What the fuck…?" Yomi panted, looking down at his remains. She was startled once more, however, when the rustling sounds became louder and louder, before more _human_ emerged from all around the center clearing. Men, women, and even children, all had the same appearance as the fallen man. Yomi almost cried when, all of them, in unison, let out a horrifying groan and started running toward her.

"No, no, no. Get back!" She was really terrified now. All thoughts about the Green Girl were pushed out of her mind as she looked at the horde of human, no, monsters, closing in. They obviously weren't afraid of death, as Yomi keep cutting them down, and more of them could be seen coming.

No fear, no regard for the safety of themselves.

Unfortunately for Yomi, she couldn't run away without finishing her Ashikabi's order. She keep cutting, slashing, and killing the monsters as they came, growing exhausted over time. But she couldn't die here, not before…

"Noooooo!" Yomi yelled, cutting off her line of thoughts as she felt something cold against her legs. Looking down, she almost fainted at the sight of the monsters grabbing her ankles, or to be more precise, just the upper half of them were doing so. Those were the one that she thought she killed before. They were still alive.

The fight left her as fear took over. Yomi started shaking. Just a moment of distraction proved to be a fatal mistake, as the rest of the monsters were able to approach her, their arms raised. Yomi knew that they would tear her apart in a flash.

Fortunate for No. 43, that moment never came. All of a sudden, the monsters whose hands were holding her were burned to dust by a jet of flame. It took Yomi a moment to gather herself, and when she could look at it properly, she realized that it wasn't exactly a jet.

More like a flaming eagle.

Relief filled her body as she watched the eagle burned down the monsters in front of her, one wave after another. Not even a minute later, they were all become piles of ash on the ground. Their groan and shrieks before dying was unbearable though, so she had to cover her ears until it was all over.

Yomi kept her eyes glued at the eagle as it made around above the clearing, before dived at some spot behind her. She turned around just in time to see it reunited with a young man, whom she guessed was the owner. It wasn't the only one though.

Around him, Yomi could see a flaming lion, a wolf, as well as a snake. They, together with the eagle, kept circling him while keeping their eyes on her. They left trails of fire wherever they treaded. However, it didn't seem to affect the man at all.

Yomi almost jumped when his bright green eyes snapped up and looked at her.

"Hello, can you please leave the Green Girl with me?" He smiled gently.

* * *

Harry was very glad that he arrived on time.

In his raven form, he was able to heard the Sekirei called out for the Green Girl, who apparently was the prize of this whole charade. He then watched as she threatened the little girl. He waited, knowing that it would soon be his time to act. The Inferi were closing in, and the poor Sekirei had no idea.

Everything happened after that were exactly like Harry had planned. The Sekirei got surrounded by those abominations, Harry then wiped them out with the quickest method he knew - Fiendfyre.

Any other wizard would hesitate before using such extreme method. Harry, on the other hand, had no such worry.

The fourth perk of being an Agent of Death, and this one only applied if your name was Harry Potter - he was granted perfect control over Fiendfyre.

The battle, or rather, the Inferi massacre, was over in a few short seconds. Harry then looked at the Sekirei and smiled.

"Hello, can you please leave the Green Girl with me?"

Silence felt between them. It appeared that the girl in front of him was still too stunned to answer.

"What…? No, no I can't," finally, she croaked out.

"Please?" Harry asked. He was still smiling, but the smile was colder now. The Sekirei could sense it too. She flinched.

"I've seen how you treated her," he continued, taking a step forward. "I could easily guess how she is going to be treated in your hand. I won't allow that. So please return to your Ashikabi, I don't want to have to fight you."

As if to back up his words, the Fiendfyre creatures turned at her and started making threatening sounds.

"No, I can't," she gulped, tightening her grip on the scythe. "My Ashikabi will punish me. I don't want that. I want to be rewarded. I want his love. I can't go back empty handed."

A grimace flashed through Harry's expression. He couldn't understand that kind of devotion, but at the moment, he hated it. He would never put Benitsubasa into a situation where she would be forced to make a choice like that.

Love was not something you can just give out as a reward. Whoever this Ashikabi was, he was a scumbag.

"But if you fight me and lose, what will he think?" Harry tried to reason with her. He should wrap this up as quickly as possible before the other Inferi, or worse, Ashikabi and Sekirei, got here.

"I...I won't lose. We fallen Sekirei won't be able to stay with our Ashikabi anymore, so i can't lose," she raised the scythe. Harry could see that she was shaking. "I was taken by surprise by those monsters. They… They were so terrifying. But you're just another Sekirei, we will end up fighting each other anyway, so why postpone it?"

 _She thinks I'm a Sekirei,_ Harry raised an eyebrow. This could be useful.

"Look, I really don't want to do this."

"Shut up. If you're in my way, I'll cut you down. I'm No. 43, Yomi. Prepare for battle."

"Zero Six, Harry Potter," he sighed. Well, he had a name, and a number, so why not?

"A single digit?" Yomi's eyes widened slightly, but it soon changed into a glare. "Doesn't matter. Here I come."

Before Harry could finish wondering what was the deal with single digit, she raised the scythe above her head and slashed down, creating a blade made of wind rushing toward his position, cutting down everything in its part.

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he whipped out his wand and cast his best Protego. He wasn't about to let his guard down against these aliens again. It appeared to be a bit of overthinking on his part though, as the wind blade dispersed the moment it collided with the magic shield, not being able to make even a scratch on it.

It appeared that Yomi was weaker than the pervert woman from before. It didn't mean she wasn't strong on her own. Seeing that her first attack had failed, she kicked the ground and leapt toward Harry, intending to engage him in melee fight. Her scythe slashed at him with frightening speed in a horizontal line.

'Clang!'

It passed through the Fiendfyre creatures harmlessly, but was stopped abruptly on its track, by a conjured, reinforced metal wall. The impact was strong enough to put a dent on the wall, sending sparks everywhere, but the attack didn't make it through.

"Just what elemetal are you using?" Yomi yelled and took a wide step back to keep her leg from being burnt by the tiger's jaw. At the same time, she raised her weapon again. However, when she tried to bring her arm down, it didn't even budge.

With a wave of his wand, Harry made five vines shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around her wrist before reinforcing them. They wouldn't hold if Yomi tried to attack him again, but a moment of distraction was all Harry needed. Another two coiled around her ankle and pulled, causing the struggling Sekirei to fall down. Breath was knocked out of her lung as her back hit the dirty ground.

" _Expelliarmus."_

Before Yomi could get back on her feet, the scythe was ripped out of her hand and into Harry's empty one. Stone hands sprouted from the ground, grabbing her limbs and pinned her down completely. However, what forced Yomi to stay still, was that the flaming beasts were now circling her instead, all the while giving her menacing, wild looks. Their teeth bared as if saying 'move, and we will rip you apart'.

Harry pitied her a little.

"Last chance, Yomi. Quietly withdraw, and you will be able to see your Ashikabi again," he said, eyeing the scythe in his hand. It was very well-made. Zero Two would have liked to take a look at it.

"I said I couldn't," she screamed, trying to get up. Unfortunately, the beasts took that as a sign of aggression. Before Yomi could realize what was going on, she was already engulfed in Fiendfyre. Her scream echoed the clearing, making Harry grimace. He knew that Sekirei were more durable than normal human, and that his beasts wouldn't kill her. Still, doing such an act left a bad taste in his mouth.

Yomi finally stopped struggling. Her body fell flat against the ground. Seeing that it was enough, Harry raised his wand and vanished the Fiendfyre beasts. Slowly, they scattered into the air, leaving behind a badly burnt, but still breathing Sekirei. She didn't move though.

"I'm sorry," said Harry as he released her from the bindings. Taking a final look at the scythe, he stabbed its handle into the ground. It was Yomi's weapon. If she was alive, she might need it later on. Harry then approached the fallen Sekirei, leveling his wand at her head, and cast the spell.

" _Obliviate."_

That should erase her memory of the fight with him.

It was an easy fight. The Fiendfyre didn't even exhibit their full power. It made Harry sigh in relief, since apparently, not all Sekirei were as crazy as _that_ woman. He should be able to take care of himself against them, as long as he didn't let his guard down.

Of course, Harry still hadn't forgot about the Green Girl, whom up until that moment was still holed up in the tree trunk, crying, refusing to even take a glance outside. He walked over and said.

"It's alright now. The bad woman is gone."

"S...She is?" She sobbed, taking a peek at his face.

"She is," Harry nodded. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"But… You're not Onii-chan… Are you here to take Kuu away too?"

"Only if you want to," he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I only want to go with Onii-chan," the Green Girl shook her head frantically. "He's coming. I can sense him now."

"If that's the case, do you want me to wait for him with you?"

She nodded again, now fully facing him. Harry patted her head before sitting down onto the ground, leaning against the tree.

"So, your name is Kuu?" He asked.

"I'm Kusano, but you can call me Kuu too, since you saved me from bad woman," the girl's innocent voice made Harry chuckle.

"Alright, Kuu. Why are you here though? And why are all these people hunting for you?"

"Kuu don't know," Kuu shook her head. "I...I was with Takami Onee-chan. She took me out for a walk in the Garden, then we were attacked. Takami was injured and Kuu was lost. Kuu was so scared until you appeared…" She paused a little before tilting her head. "But who are you?"

"I'm just a passerby who likes to help people in need," Harry laughed. "Say, is that your Onii-chan? Or I need to chase them away again?"

He pointed toward the row of tree in front of them, from which a group of people were trying to get out.

"That's him!" Kuu beamed and started to get out of her tree. However, her foot were stuck and she fell out of it instead. Harry, with his quick reflex, managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Hey! Let her go," a voice came from the newly arrived group. Harry looked up at the speaker after setting Kuu down properly. He appeared to be a young man, a few years younger than Harry. Behind him was another, older, gruff looking man and three Sekirei. Two of them were twins. Harry could tell right away, since no normal human would wear those kind of outfit to go for a walk in the middle of the day, or anytime at all for that matter.

"What is all this stuff?" One of the twins grimaced as she looked at the remaining of the Inferi.

"It looks like a fight happened here," the gruff man grinned. He then pointed at the unconscious Yomi. "You defeated her?"

"I did," Harry nodded.

"You're a Sekirei then? Weird… I don't remember seeing you before," he murmured. "What's your number?"

"Does it matter?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get all testy here," his grin widened. "If you're in the plan, we're going to fight eventually. In fact, we don't mind taking you on right now. Number is on our side."

"Really? We're going to fight him? Is he strong?" The Sekirei in the half torn shrine maiden outfit jumped in excitement. One of her hand was still covering the chest, but that didn't stop her massive breasts from bouncing around with her movement. Harry had to avert his eyes from that to prevent his blush from appearing.

"For the record, I really don't want to do this," Harry sighed. "You people really love to fight, eh?"

"Don't make us out to be the bad guy," the gruff man shrugged. "It's just the truth, we will face against…"

His speech was cut short because of Kuu's 'Onii-chan' shout. The little girl dashed toward the younger man before jumping up, wrapping both her arms and legs around him, almost sent both of them tumbling to the ground.

It was rather cute, actually.

"Onii-chan," she said into his chest. "Kuu is tired, and hungry. Can we go home?"

Her stomach gave a loud rumble after that. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, as the gruff man laughed out loud. The three Sekirei in the back just shared a smile between themselves.

 _They don't appear to be bad people,_ was Harry's opinion as he watched their interaction. Some of them were kinda battle hungry, but there wasn't any malice coming from them that he could sense.

"Yes, we're going home now, Kuu-chan," said the younger man.

"Well, you heard the lad," the gruff man shrugged. "It looks like we will have to do this another day."

"Indeed," Harry nodded and watched the group leave. When they finally disappeared, he pulled out his wand and cast a Human detection charm to make sure that no one was near before turning into a raven and left.

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 _ **A/N: To 'Runaway Hero' readers. The updates for that story is coming back as well. I just need to get this idea out of my head first.**_

 _ **Should I translate 'Onii-chan' and 'Onee-chan' as well? Or leave them as they are?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry didn't return home immediately. Instead, he followed the group out of the Botanical Garden, watching them part way before trailing Kuu, the young Ashikabi and the shrine maiden Sekirei, whose clothes were still tattered, but she didn't seem to mind.

Harry couldn't help but be grateful that Benitsubasa wasn't that… carefree. Or else his life would be much harder than it already was.

It took quite sometimes for those three to get back to where they lived, since Kuu fell asleep midway, and the young man had to carry her, slowing them down a little. When they finally arrived, however, Harry couldn't help but be awed by the building.

Not that he didn't like his current house. No, Harry was satisfied by his choice of living space. What he was looking at, on the other hand, looked more like an inn than a normal house. Completely Japanese style with a large yard, and even an open air onsen. Yup, Benitsubasa was going to love this.

His attention was diverted from inspecting the house further, as a familiar feeling crept up his spine. His eyes snapped to the entrance, where a lady in purple hair was greeting the young man's group. If one could overlook the obvious signs of fighting on them, the scene would be quite normal, a little heartwarming even, when the lady smiled at the sleeping Kuu. However, it was exactly because of those signs that it became strange.

But then again, that lady could hardly be called normal either. The aura around her was reminding Harry of his meeting with the pervert woman in the dark alley - the aura of a murderer.

 _But why did they agree to live here if that's the case?_ Harry wondered. Those three were decent sort of people after all. Could it be because they didn't know? It wasn't like they could tell someone was a murderer or not. And he had to give it to the purple haired lady. If not for his special ability, Harry doubt that he would be suspicious of her either, with the gentle way she was acting and carrying herself.

While he was thinking of a course of action, the group below had already gotten into the house, with the lady being the last. Before stepping in, however, she turned around and looked directly at him, in his raven form, and smiled before disappearing behind the closed door.

Harry froze at the sight. That lady saw through his Animagus transformation, or was that just an accident? Somehow he thought it was the former. In that case he better got away from here as quickly as possible.

Harry would ask the snakes to keep watch on the house. He needed to make sure that nothing bad would happen to Kuu, as well as keeping an eye out for the entire situation. Even if the purple haired lady wouldn't do anything to harm her, she was still someone Zero Three had his eyes on. That couldn't be a good thing.

For now, Harry needed to meet up with Benitsubasa and hear her story, after that, answering the questions that his Sekirei no doubt had. And more importantly, he needed to rest. Harry had spent more magic than he intended to.

* * *

"Benitsubasa?" Harry called as he walked into the house. He knew that she was home since the lights were on.

"In my room, Harry," came her reply from the second floor. Harry raised an eyebrow as he ascended the stairs. Something was odd with her voice. Had she been crying? It was rather difficult to imagine the sight. Benitsubasa was a little quick to anger as well as having her soft side, but it wasn't normal for her to cry.

"Can I come in?" He asked in front of her door. After receiving her approval, he pushed the door and get in. Benitsubasa was sitting on a chair next to the window, looking outside so he couldn't see her face. On her bed, however, was another person. A girl with messy blond hair who was either sleeping or unconscious. A blanket was pulled up to her neck, but if Harry's guess was right, the girl had a rather petite frame, maybe even smaller than Benitsubasa.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, feeling rather stupid hearing his own question.

"No. Can't you tell?" Benitsubasa turned back to glare at him. Her eyes were red. Her features soon softened though, when she looked at the other girl. "I rescued her like you said. She fainted due to exhaustion and starvation. I took her back here, washed her and gave her some clothes. But I can't make her eat anything. It appeared that she had been wandering around for quite a long time. Weeks, maybe even months. Also, she's a Sekirei, but you've already known that."

"Actually I haven't," Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier. "Why didn't you take her to a hospital?"

"Normal hospitals aren't equipped to treat a Sekirei, and MBI labs won't accept her unless she has been terminated," said Benitsubasa before her gaze hardened and turned back to him. "And what do you mean by you haven't? Wasn't that the reason you told me to rescue her? To add another Sekirei into your team?"

"I can wing more than one Sekirei?" Harry's eyebrows raised before he remembered something he saw earlier. "Ahhh, that makes sense. I saw an Ashikabi with a pair of twins Sekirei awhile ago. But that's not why I sent you to her. Heck, I didn't even know I can wing her."

"Is that so?" A flicker of doubt flashed across Benitsubasa's face. "Then why…?"

"This is gonna take awhile," Harry sighed and dragged another chair to seat next to her at the window. "Truth is, I've got an information network here in Shin Tokyo. Today, they reported their finding to me when you're taking a bath about some suspicious activities. One was this girl there," he motioned toward the unconscious girl. "They said she was dying. The other was at the Botanical Garden, I went there to check it out myself and sent you after her since we wouldn't make it if we travelled together."

"The Botanical Garden?" Benitsubasa's eyes widened as she sprang up from her seat, reaching over and grabbed Harry's collar, much like the first time they met. The difference was that this time, she had no intention of kissing him. "You fucking idiot. What were you thinking, going after the Green Girl all alone? Did you even stop a moment to think that all Sekirei and their Ashikabi would be there, and I… I couldn't be there to protect you. Because you sent me away!"

She punched his shoulder. It hurt despite Benitsubasa holding back her power.

"I'm sorry," said Harry as he looked at her. She was shaking, either with anger or was just trying to suppress her tear, he couldn't be sure. "But like I said, if you had gone with me, that girl, your sister, would have died. Besides, I'm safe. See, not a single scratch," He raised both his arms sideway, as if telling her to check if she wanted.

"I couldn't careless about her," Benitsubasa gritted her teeth. "All I care about is you, my Ashikabi. If you continue to risk your neck like that, you will die. A Sekirei battle is our place, my place, not yours. If you die…"

Her voice trailed off as she shivered.

"What happens if I die? And I thought Sekirei aren't allowed to target Ashikabi?" Harry asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper. It's not like he could die that easily, but Benitsubasa didn't know that.

"Sekirei can't, but there's no rule to prevent Ashikabi from targeting each other. I told you not to worry yesterday because I assumed that we would always be together whenever a battle occurs. Besides, if you accidentally get into a Sekirei's attack and was injured, or killed, that wouldn't count as a violation of the rule," Benitsubasa said and took a deep breath.

"And for your other question," she glared back at him and yanked him closer before resting her head on his shoulder. "If you die, I, or any Sekirei winged by you, will cease to function."

"You mean if I die, you will die as well?" Harry started stroking her hair, trying to offer a little comfort.

"Terminated, to be exact," she said. "We will be transported back to the lab, unconscious. But you have to know, for a winged Sekirei, not being able to be with her Ashikabi is a fate worse than death itself."

 _So that was what got her so angry,_ Harry sighed and looked out of the window. There were still a lot of things he needed to know about his companion. They were stuck with each other, and it wouldn't be very fair if Harry could just act however he please. He had no idea Benitsubasa was that worried, as well as the consequences of himself getting into danger.

Still, that level of devotion, a 'love' that borderline obsession, was a scary thing. Right now, Harry would be lying if he said that he didn't have any affection for Benitsubasa. Not love, but not just companion either. He was a little scared of thinking about the future. If they ever got to that stage, would he be able to love her as much as she loved him? And if he somehow managed that, there was still an issue that Harry was, in fact, a pseudo immortal Agent of Death. He wouldn't age. He wouldn't die of any mundane cause, and he sure as hell couldn't just tell another Agent to help him to off himself. Any attempt to escape from Death's grip would be met with horrifying punishment.

Harry knew that he was being irrational. It was a very long shot, and the entire situation might not happen at all. Still, he didn't think that he could bear it if any girl became his lover and then died.

On the other hand, for the time being, that curse was actually a blessing in disguise. At least Harry could be assured that his Sekirei wouldn't be terminated because of him dying.

"It's not going to happen, Benitsubasa," finally Harry told her in his most confident voice.

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered.

"Because I'm your Ashikabi," he grinned and was glad to receive a chuckle in return.

"Right, idiot," she said softly. "Just… don't ever go anywhere alone again."

"I'll try," he said and received a light swat on his unhurt shoulder. The two of them stayed like that for a short while before Benitsubasa finally released him and sat down on her own chair. She looked exhausted, but apparently, still got something else to say.

"Can I tell you about how I rescued her?" She asked and Harry nodded. Something in her voice told him that this was important.

"Right, so I left after you told me to. Quite angry if I may say," she sighed.

"Sorry," Harry said but she waved it away.

"Anyway, an order is an order, so I got there as quickly as I could. Then I saw her lying unconscious in a backalley. But… She wasn't alone."

"Who else was there?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Many, I don't know, about two dozens or so," Benitsubasa shivered. "They were...strange, very strange."

"How strange?" Harry leaned forward and looked into Benitsubasa's eyes. This wasn't good.

"It looked like they couldn't even walk properly, you know. Tumbling, dragging their feet," she closed her eyes as if trying to remember the details. "But their appearance… They were so pale, and looked… dead. Now that I think about it, it's kinda like some of the zombie movies that you human usually watch."

"What happened next? Are you alright?" Harry grimaced. So the Botanical Garden wasn't the only target of Zero Three tonight. But why didn't the snake mention the Infery in the alley? It only warned him of some vague danger.

"Obviously I am," Benitsubasa opened her eyes. "Well, you told me to rescue her. So I did. Jumped down from the roof I was on and picked her up. I managed to get a look at those human's face though…" She shivered again. "I don't think I can ever forget that sight."

"I understand," Harry nodded.

"They charged at me," she continued. "But I was quicker and was back on the roof, out of their react. Until… One of them leapt after me."

Harry felt like a Hippogriff just slammed into him. Human Infery couldn't do that.

"Don't tell me…" He murmured.

"One of my sisters," she nodded. "But only not quite so anymore. I tried to talk to her, but all I received were moans and shrieks. She chased us. I tried to terminate her by erasing the Sekirei crest… Here, touch it and recite a… prayer of sort," Benitsubasa turned around and let the back of her kimono fall down a little, showing her smooth back. On it was a crest that had the shape of a bird and a yin yang symbol underneath. She then fixed her clothes and turned back. "Normally, the crest will disappear and the Sekirei will be terminated. But for some reason she could still keep moving, attacking us. I had to break her legs before getting away."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Injuries like that are to be expected in the Plan. And I have no hesitation to fight them, or even kill them, in order to stay with you. Many of my sisters will agree with me," Benitsubasa said, a little steel returned to her voice. Harry didn't like the talk of killing, but he acknowledged her feeling nevertheless. "It's just… It was clear that she wasn't a Sekirei anymore. I'm not sure if she was even alive anymore, like those zombies. Just what could make them into… that? I know you know the answer, Harry. Tell me."

"Yeah, maybe I should," Harry sighed again. Things were escalating faster than he expected. With Zero Three targeting the Sekirei, keeping Benitsubasa in the dark might prove to be more dangerous down the road. She had made it clear that she wasn't going to leave his side, and what she said about Sekirei's devotion was true, if Yomi's reaction earlier was any indicator. She would need to have an idea of what they were going up against.

"I'll tell you, but it's better if we move somewhere else," Harry glanced at the unconscious girl.

"Your room then," Benitsubasa said. "Don't worry. I won't ask to sleep over. Someone needs to keep an eye on her after all."

"Do you know her name or number?" Harry nodded and asked.

"No idea. Ask her yourself when she wakes up."

* * *

It took almost half an hour of convincing and demonstrating until Benitsubasa finally relented.

"So," she asked, smiling for some reason. "Magic is real, and you're a wizard? Not the kind that do those tricks on shows, right?"

"No, a real, wand waving, magic casting wizard," Harry sighed. He had been showing her all kind of transfiguration and charms, draining his reserve even further.

"But that's so cool," her smile widened as she launched herself at Harry, pulling him into a hug before remembering that she wasn't supposed to 'assault' him. The pink haired Sekirei slowly got back to her seat.

"Sorry about that," she said, blushing a little. "But seriously, I'm so glad that my Ashikabi isn't a weakling, not that I wouldn't love you otherwise, but… You should've told me sooner."

"This is serious, Benitsubasa," Harry frowned. "You can't let a word of this get out to anyone. Not MBI, not your sisters, not a random stranger that you run into on the street. Absolutely no one, you hear me?"

"Of course, since there are others like you that want to keep magic a secret, and we will get into trouble if that secret is leaked to public," she nodded. Harry still couldn't be entirely certain if telling her was a good idea. His Sekirei's enthusiasm was making him worry a little.

"Big trouble, yes," Harry nodded.

"I understand," Benitsubasa smile returned. Her expression soon turned serious, however.

"So, you're a wizard, and from what you told me, you took out No. 43 all by yourself," she said. "That's impressive, alright, but don't think that I'll let you run around alone because of that. Yomi is weak, and she was exhausted, frightened by those...eh…"

"Inferi."

"Right, Inferi," she nodded. "That doesn't mean you can just go around fighting my sisters all on your own. Many of them will kill you as easy as eating a pie or something."

"I have no intention of doing so," Harry shrugged. "And… well, since we're here. Might as well put your mind at ease."

"What do you mean?" Benitsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you don't have to worry about me dying," he said. "I'm immortal."

Stunned silence.

"You're...what?" She asked, almost a minutes later.

"Immortal," Harry repeated. "As in I won't die, I won't age, all that crap. On my first day here I was stabbed through the heart by a Sekirei whose name I still don't know. But you see, I'm still here."

"Okay…?" Benitsubasa was still staring at him with wide eyes. "What if… no, never mind, it's too painful for me to even think about it. So that means you won't die, you will live forever?"

"There are only a few ways to kill me, and as far as I know, only seven people, myself included, know how to do so."

She nodded dumbly. Harry waited for her to say something. When nothing came, he continued.

"One of them is in the city."

"You mean other than you?" Benitsubasa asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "That's why I'm here in the first place, actually. He… kinda turned out to be a dark wizard. My job is to catch and bring him back, or kill him if he resists. He was the owner of those Inferi that you encountered earlier."

"So this dark wizard… He turned them into that with a spell?"

"More like a ritual, but yeah," Harry could see Benitsubasa shaking again, so he reached out and took one of her hand into his. "Sorry for not telling you earlier. He is very dangerous, and I want to keep you out of it for as long as possible. However…"

"Now that he started to target Sekirei, you decided to tell me, so that I can prepare, or something along that line, right?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll take a more...active role in the Plan as well," he said. "This seems like the only link to him that I have at the moment."

"Idiot," Benitsubasa sighed, placing her other hand on his. "You should've told me from the start. You know I'll keep your secret even if it costs me my life, no?"

"I don't want to put you into that situation…"

Also because Harry didn't fully trust her at first. But there was no way he could tell Benitsubasa that.

"Yet you have to anyway," she cut him off. "We're together in this, and I'll help you to the best of my power, either with the Sekirei Plan or with catching that dark wizard. Just tell me what to do."

"I still need time to think up something, but I'll tell you when it's ready."

"That's my Ashikabi," Benitsubasa smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Is there anything else you wish to drop on me?"

"No, that's all," Harry shook his head.

"Aww, so you aren't secretly a Prince of the wizards or something?" She fake pouted.

"You wish," he grinned, and Benitsubasa joined him soon after.

"Alright, I'll put the dream of living the royalty life aside for now," she stood up and stretched. "It's been a long day and I'm sure you're exhausted. I'll let you rest. Good night, Harry."

"Good night."

* * *

After Benitsubasa left, Harry laid in his bed and thought about their conversation. He still wasn't sure if letting the pink haired Sekirei know that much was a good thing or not, but at least, by doing so, a great weight had been lifted off of his chest.

Besides, he could use magic freely around the house now. Plus Fidelius Charm.

Benitsubasa had been surprisingly accepting of his words. Which, when Harry thought back about, wasn't that much of a surprise. He had been as sincere as he could, and the evidence was clear as day. Although the fact that she had seen a fair share of magic-like battles might have helped speeding up the process a bit.

He just hoped that she wouldn't be placed in danger in the future because of his decision today. The girl's, or rather Sekirei's determination could be frightening sometimes. That very determination could someday put them in unwanted risk if he wasn't careful.

With a sigh, Harry turned on his side, trying to find a more comfortable position to fall asleep, but many thoughts keep running around in his head.

Of course, he hadn't told her everything about himself. Such as the fact that he was an Agent of Death, or that he was originally from another dimension. Those stories could lead to a line of questions about his past, which Harry wasn't very eager to share at the moment, so he decided to keep them for himself. Not to mention that they weren't crucial for their goal at the moment.

After that, Harry spent the rest of his waking time trying to think of a plan. Eventually, he managed to drift into sleep.

* * *

A week had passed since the Green Girl incident in a relatively peaceful manner.

The life at Harry's house had fallen into a schedule. In the morning, he would work on the wards, while Benitsubasa taking care of the housework, or going shopping if the need arose. In the evening, chores became Harry's job as Benitsubasa went out to search for any sign of Zero Three, or more precisely, his Infery. They couldn't go together, because one of them needed to stay home to watch over the unconscious girl, and Harry couldn't go alone simply because Benitsubasa didn't let him. In the end, she became the best person for the job.

Harry had instructed her not to engage in combat unless absolutely necessary. This upset Benitsubasa, but since Harry had relented in their debate about him going out alone, she agreed to compromise. Her job was only to observe, but apparently it didn't stop the pink haired Sekirei from taking out two of her sisters on the way. From what she told him, she was attacked first, and Harry could see that her opponents were quite weak. The damage she suffered was also minimum, only a few minor scratches.

Didn't mean he had to be perfectly happy about it. Still, Harry had been careful not to let his displeasure show too much. He knew that if they were to take a more active part in the Plan, then battles between Sekirei were unavoidable.

The girl that Benitsubasa rescued, as mentioned, was still unconscious. However, even Harry could tell that she was getting better. The morning after her rescue, he finally got the chance to venture into Shin Tokyo's magical district to get some of his much needed supplies. Not being constrained to the limit of fifty Galleons like he originally thought, Harry was able to buy himself the best possible potion making set, loads of ingredients, though he only chose what he was familiar with, and finally a wide range of potions as well as all kind of salves for treating injuries after battles. Too bad, poisons were illegal to sell, as well as some of the more… exotic kinds of potion. For those, Harry would have to make himself.

Still, Merlin blessed the MBI card.

Benitsubasa had insisted on joining him, however, Harry refused, because again, they couldn't leave the girl alone. He did promise to take her once their charge had woken up though. Harry was positive that she was going to wake up any day now, since the potions he was feeding her were clearly working. Her complexion was getting better. Color had returned to her face, and her breathing had become much more peaceful as of late.

On a particularly hot afternoon, Harry and Benitsubasa were lazing around in the living room, enjoying the cool air from their new A.C (frankly just because they could, Cooling Charm was overrated). His Sekirei didn't have to go out on her patrol until the evening, so they chose to spend their free time chatting about anything that they could think of. From what to eat for dinner, the hot weather, how Benitsubasa wanted to go swimming, to more serious topics like the series of missing people, the Sekirei Plan, and Zero Three.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask," said Harry as he sipped on his tea on the sofa. Benitsubasa was clinging on his arm with her head on his shoulder. It had become her favorite position whenever they were lounging around, and Harry had become used to her presence even before he realized it.

"Hmm?"

"You remember the Green Girl, right?" He asked.

"Uh huh. What of her?"

"Well, you know how I rescued her from Yomi, and before that, the Infery, but she had already chosen her Ashikabi prior to that, right?" said Harry and Benitsubasa nodded. "Well, after the fight, I tailed her and her Ashikabi back to their home. My spies have been keeping an eye on that house ever since."

"Why?" Benitsubasa asked.

"She was one of the dark wizard's target, so I can't exactly leave her alone," Harry shrugged. "Besides, there was someone else in that house that I feel the need to look out for."

"And I have the feeling that you're going to tell me who that person is," she grinned.

"Actually, I was about to _ask_ you who that is," he laughed. "I don't really know much about her, except for the fact that she gave me the same feeling I had when I was stabbed on my first day here. She had purple hair. Any idea?"

"Purple hair?" Benitsubasa's eyes widened as she lift her head and looked at him. "Is she wearing white and purple miko outfit as well?

"I think so, yes," Harry nodded and his Sekirei groaned. "Why, is she bad news?"

"Not really bad," she shook her head. "But she isn't someone you want to go against either. Miya is super strong and scary that not a single Sekirei or Ashikabi dared to bring the fight near her Izumo Inn. That place is truly a safe house if you ask me. I heard that a lot of Sekirei are living there without fighting each other."

"She is that strong, eh? Is she a Sekirei then?" Harry mumbled. He wasn't exactly surprised about this information. That Miya did see through his Animagus form after all.

"That's the problem. No one knows for sure if she's a Sekirei or not," Benitsubasa said. "Well, maybe some does, but they refuse to say anything about it at all," she paused a little before looking up at him. Her eyes narrowed. "If you're planning to go after her, better think again. She will wipe the floor with us both."

"No, that's not what I'm thinking. Just curious," Harry said. His Sekirei then gave him a satisfied nod and leaned back against his shoulder.

The truth was that, Harry had been considering the possibility of having a talk with Miya. It sounded crazy even inside his head, given how similar to _that_ woman she felt. Still, she hadn't displayed any hostility toward him during their first brief encounter, and so far she had been staying on the sideline when it came to the Sekirei Plan, contented with providing shelters for whoever needed it.

If possible, Harry wanted to form an Alliance with her, to borrow her power against the others, or at least against the Sekirei who 'killed' him. There was no way in hell Harry was going to let Benitsubasa fight her. He knew that one day they would run into each other again.

His thought was cut short by the sound of the doorbell. Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering who could be visiting at all. He had no acquaintance here, and hadn't ordered any service either.

"Let me get it," said Benitsubasa as she separated herself from him and went to get the door. That was when Harry realized it.

"No, Benitsubasa," he sprang up and dashed after her. _That feeling… What in Merlin's name is that woman doing here?_

Harry was too late. When he braked himself at the end of the hallway, the door had already opened, revealing their visitor. A scowl settled on his face at the sight of her - grey hair tied into a ponytail, black top and skirt, grey coat over her shoulders, as well as that damned katana.

The feeling of it going through his heart came back in waves, making Harry feel sick.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Benitsubasa's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Let me introduce you, this is the leader of the Disciplinary Squad - No. 04, Karasuba."

 **End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You…" Harry grunted. In a flash, his wand was in his raised hand. "Get away from her, Benitsubasa."

"Eh…?" Benitsubasa's eyes darted back and forth between Harry's scowl and Karasuba's smiling face. She was confused, but still recognized an order for what it was and started backing away from the door. "You two know each other?"

"'Know' is a strong word, Benitsubasa," Karasuba chuckled. "We met once."

"Now 'met' is an understatement," Harry rolled his eyes. He couldn't fight her like this. He would live, but Benitsubasa… "You stabbed me. What are you doing here?"

"You meant I _killed_ you? Yet you're still here, making me wonder if our encounter wasn't just my imagination," A feral grin appeared on the grey haired Sekirei's face. Benitsubasa flinched slightly before finally understood what was being said. Immediately, she positioned herself in front of Harry and got into her fighting stance.

"I...I know how strong you are, Karasuba," she said. "But I won't let you harm my Ashikabi."

The two parties faced off. Harry could see Karasuba's hand twitched toward the her sword's handle. He also tightened his wand grip. He was ready to grab Benitsubasa and apparate upstair, picking up their charge as well before getting straight to the magical district. Though on the back of his mind, Harry barely registered the fact that Karasuba wasn't reacting to him like she was over a week ago.

The tension was broken, however, when the grey haired Sekirei relaxed her posture and started chuckling, which then started to change into laughter, much to the surprise, as well as annoyance of Harry and Benitsubasa.

"Easy there, little bird," she said. "I didn't go out with the intention to fight today. Still have to visit Musubi later, you see. Miya wouldn't appreciate it if I dirtied her doorstep with your blood.

"Then what are you doing here?" Harry said. He still didn't lower his arm. The same went for his Sekirei.

"You see, I was quite sure that I killed you that night," Karasuba mused. "I've never reacted that badly before. Almost made me pin you down and ravage you right there until your hip broke," she laughed. Harry and Benitsubasa's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Anyway," she continued. "Imagine my surprise when you showed up to help the Green Girl. At first I couldn't believe it. However, I was convinced when I saw you fight. You didn't even showed half of that strength when facing me. Say, Harry is it? Do you have restraining fetish or something?"

"What nonsense are you talking about now?" Harry growled. In front of him, Benitsubasa was now genuinely confused about their conversation.

"Come on," Karasuba grinned. "Those stone hands, the same ones that you used on me, and those vine ropes. Don't expect me to believe that you don't like tying girls up like that."

"Wha… I don't…" Despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry couldn't help but blushed.

"You don't have to deny it," she shrugged. "I'm sure Benitsubasa knows better than me. I was even more surprised when I found out just who her Ashikabi was," she then turned to the pink haired Sekirei and narrowed her eyes. "I was mad, you know. You abandoned your chase of the escaped scrap number without even reporting in. But when I looked at your file later, I guessed that you bumped into him," she gestured toward Harry. "I've experienced reacting toward him before, so I figured that you wouldn't be able to keep it together. Did you do him on the spot?"

The question came so suddenly that it made Benitsubasa dropped her arms. Her face was now resemble the shade of a tomato. Harry massaged his forehead with his free hand and sighed.

"I certainly did not!" a few seconds later, she almost shouted.

"No?" Karasuba's eyebrow arched up. "Don't tell me the two of you haven't… That won't do, Harry. Let me tell you something since that little bird is too shy to speak up. Our desire doesn't just disappear after getting winged. It just keeps getting bigger, especially with a strong Ashikabi such as you. In short, you better screw her silly soon before it becomes a distraction in fights."

"That's… none of your business," Harry glared at her. He couldn't believe that they were having a discussion about his sex life with the pervert woman who had 'killed' him. Benitsubasa, on the other hand, suddenly became very interested in the pattern of the floorboard.

"I guess you're right," Karasuba shrugged. "Well, I will have to get going soon. I just come here to confirm your survival. The next time we meet though," the feral grin returned to her face as all trace of playfulness vanished. "You better be prepared. I don't know exactly what you are, but I will kill you over and over until you actually die."

With that, she turned around and was about to leave when Harry called.

"Wait a sec."

"What is that?" Karasuba turned around. "You want to fight now? Not that I mind."

"No, I just want to ask," he shook his head. "You said you were reacting toward me back then. Why aren't you now?"

"Oh? Now you want me for yourself?" She grinned. "Too late. I'm already winged. After Benitsubasa, we can't afford to lose anymore talent. Oh, and if you ever see the Director, remember to thanks him. If it wasn't for his order to keep the footage of your fight with No. 43 a secret, other Sekirei and Ashikabi would be searching for you all over the city now. 'I will cover his arse, so tell him to go nuts.' was his message for you."

Harry couldn't find any response for that. He just stared as Karasuba left. A few minutes later, he finally realized that himself and Benitsubasa were still standing in the hallways like idiots. With a wave of his wand, Harry closed and locked the door before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright there, Benitsubasa?"

To his surprise, the poor girl jumped the moment he touched her. Her face was still beet red.

"Eh… I...I'm fine. I should go... prepare for this evening's patrol."

She then dashed toward the staircase, only to pause on the first step.

"You know, I won't mind if you want to… t...tie me up."

Without waiting for a reply from Harry, she disappeared upstairs in a flash. Left alone, Harry couldn't help but blinked after her. It took his brain almost ten seconds to finally process what she had said. Once it did, his blush came back in full force.

"But I'm…" He stuttered before throwing his arms up in the air.

"Screw it, I'm going out for a walk," he shouted loud enough for Benitsubasa to hear. After it was obvious that no reply was coming, Harry shook his head and rushed outside. He needed some fresh air. Damn that Karasuba woman. He wouldn't put it past her to think of this as a new way to kill him slowly instead of using her blade.

* * *

"Can't believe I was forced to abandon the A.C in my own living room for this," groaned Harry as he sat on a stone bench in front of a large fountain near the Botanical Garden. The Garden was closed for repairing after the Green Girl incident, but was opened again shortly after. MBI's construction team really took their work seriously.

Benitsubasa had been behaving strangely for days. Ever since Karasuba's visit, something had changed between him and his pink haired Sekirei. They still stuck to their routine, still had meals together and talked. However, every time their eyes met, Benitsubasa would blush furiously and make up some excuse to escape from the room Harry was in. It, in turn, embarrassed Harry too. Over time, it just got so uncomfortable, so he often found himself out of the house and wandering the city.

Frankly, Harry would never expect that level of shyness from the Sekirei whom practically used every chance she got to kiss him, as well as keep harassing him into letting her sleep in his bed.

 _No use dwelling on it, I guess,_ Harry sighed and tried to shift his mind toward some other issues. What Karasuba said about her Director came to mind.

Harry was so careless during his fight with Yomi. He had never considered the possibility of MBI keeping their eyes on the whole thing. According to Karasuba, that fight was recorded, but by the order of the Director, that record was buried and no one was allowed to spread the knowledge about it. He even implied that every of Harry's fight in the future would receive the same treatment. Basically clearing the way for him to unleash his magic.

Just what was the purpose for doing something like that? What would that Director gain from this? Harry knew that the entirely of the Sekirei Plan was to be kept secret from the public, and he approved of that. However, to receive a message like that meant Harry and his ability were even more of a secret than the Plan. There was no way in hell those people on top would mistake Harry as one of the Sekirei either.

He had raked his brain for days, but the only answer he could come up with was that the Director intended to use those footages to blackmail him later. To do what? Harry didn't know. On the other hand, he was sure that without using magic, everything would fall onto Benitsubasa's shoulders. That wasn't acceptable. Besides, they had already got one video, so he was screwed anyway.

In short, there was no need to hold himself back anymore. If they wanted Harry to 'go nuts', as the Director so eloquently put it, then he would be satisfied. Harry would deal with the consequences later.

"Eh… Excuse me?" A vaguely familiar voice cut Harry off from his musing. Looking up, he saw the face of the young Ashikabi from Miya's house, as well as his Sekirei, the one with the massive chest that he saw the other day.

"Oh, it's you," Harry mumbled.

"It's me," the man nodded. "Name's Sahashi Minato, and this is Musubi."

"Harry Potter. But you can just call me Harry."

"Call me Minato then," he said and sat down on the far end of the bench. "I didn't expect to see you here at this time. It's burning out there."

"The same goes for you," Harry shrugged. He already had the Cooling Charm, so the weather wasn't really a problem. "I'm just getting some fresh air."

"Oh yeah?" Minato smiled. "I'm taking a break from work. Musubi here was supposed to bring my lunch, but she somehow dropped the box on her way. So we're going out to eat."

"I'm soooo sorry, Minato," Musubi looked downcast and mumbled. However, her cheerful demeanor came back the instance Minato assured that it was alright.

Harry just smiled at the exchange.

"It's lucky that I run into you here actually," Minato turned back to Harry. "I want to thank you for saving Kuu from that Sekirei back there, and sorry for kinda yelling at you when we first met."

"It's alright, really," Harry shrugged. "You didn't know. So how is she doing these days?"

"Great," Minato said. "Kuu easily become friend with everyone at Izumo Inn. She talks about you constantly, you know? Keep asking when she will be able to meet the Onii-chan who saved her."

"I thought that was you?" Harry chuckled.

"Well, I'm her Onii-chan first, but you saved her. I didn't really do anything."

"Tell her I say hello then," he smiled. Minato appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before saying.

"Say, I understand if you don't want to, seeing how we're supposed to be rivals and all, but do you want to come over to see Kuu? Maybe have lunch with us tomorrow."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He certainly didn't expect an invitation. On the other hand, he had been planning to talk to Miya, and this sounded like the perfect opportunity. Besides, he kinda wanted to see the little girl that he rescued too. "Miya won't mind if I come over?"

"You know Miya too?" Minato appeared to be surprised for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. Every Sekirei seems to know her. But yeah, she won't mind. Miya has been very good to us. She has her scary side too, but it only shows whenever my Sekirei started running around the house naked or something along that line."

Silence…

"Your Sekirei do what?" Harry asked dumbly. Against his will, his eyes darted to the innocent looking Sekirei next to Minato. Imagining her without a shred of clothes running around the house was a little too much for his mind to endure.

"I know. It's embarrassing," Minato sighed as he hid his blushing face into his hands. "It's like they have no nudity taboo at all sometimes. One of them even ambush me at every turn to, in her word, 'do some experimenting'."

"But Musubi already learned 'decency' already. Did I get it wrong somehow?" Musubi said, tilting her head to the side.

"No, you're good, Musubi," Minato said. "You still forget your clothes sometimes, but it's an improvement."

"Yay!" The excited Sekirei started bouncing around. That _definitely_ not good for Harry's mind at the moment.

"Hold on," he raised a hand. "You said 'they' had no nudity taboo. How many Sekirei do you have exactly?"

"Three at the moment," Minato said. Harry's eyes widened slightly.

 _This guy has it even harder than me,_ he thought and sighed.

"Then how do you handle their sleep arrangement?" Harry asked.

"They all have their own room," Minato scratched the back of his head. "We live in an inn after all. But that doesn't mean anything I guess. In the end they all ended up in my bed."

"All together…"

Harry could never imagine a conversation could be this harmful to his mental health. Even Seamus Finnigan wasn't this bad when he bragged about his 'conquests'.

"No, you've got it wrong," the poor bloke waved both his hand at the shocked look on Harry's face. His blush deepened. "We just sleep together, alright? Just. Sleep. Nothing happened. Miya wouldn't allow it, and Kuu was there as well."

Harry noticed that Minato didn't say anything about not wanting to do it, just that Miya wouldn't allow it. So basically, he ended up in bed with several pretty girls and couldn't do anything. That was even worse. The bloke definitely had it worse than Harry.

"Umm… So don't you feel, uncomfortable at all?" Finally, he asked.

"Not really," Minato shook his head. "To be honest, I'm quite against it at first. Even now my arms were still numb every time I wake up in the morning. Still, it's what they want. You're a Sekirei too, so you understand the desire to be with your Ashikabi, no? It can get painful at times. At least that's what my Sekirei told me when I tried to get them out of my bed."

"I see," Harry nodded. Embarrassment and mental health hazard aside, this had been a rather intriguing conversation.

"I think we should get going," Minato said after glancing at his watch. "Almost late for lunch. Will you come tomorrow, Harry?"

"I'll be there," said Harry.

"Alright, see you then. Kuu is going to be so happy."

"Later," Harry waved at the two retreating figures. His eyebrow raised when Musubi dashed back to him and grabbed his hand.

"Harry, you have to fight me some day, alright?" Her eyes shone brightly as she said. "I didn't get to see you and Yomi the other day, but I think you're very strong. I like strong opponent.

"Uhh… Sure?" Harry answered, wondering if he was making a mistake by going along with the battle maniac.

* * *

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Benitsubasa's voice came from the hallway while Harry was working on the wards in his room.

He didn't exactly get much of it done in the morning, so he was making up for lost time. The basic protections were finished. Now he was starting to work on the more complex stuff, such as the Untraceable and Unplottable wards. However, Harry was wondering if he should push the Fidelius up the order. It would take a long time to finish that one, leaving his house undefended for a longer period. On the other hand, once finished, it would be better than both of those other two combined.

"Sure, come in," he said. A few seconds later, the door to his room was opened slightly, and Benitsubasa came in. She didn't step too far into the room though.

"Are you busy?" She asked in a low voice while looking at the wand in his hand, as well as the light emitted when Harry waved it around.

"Not really," Harry said. "This can wait. I also want to talk to you. Make yourself comfortable. I'll prepare something to drink."

Benitsubasa nodded and came to sat on one of his chair. She was still avoiding his eyes. Harry just shook his head and summoned the necessary ingredients to make two cups of hot chocolate. The two of them watched as the drink being mixed by magic.

"That's really convenient," Benitsubasa commented.

"Sometimes, yeah," Harry agreed. "There are things that I prefer to do myself, like cooking."

"I can see that."

They didn't say anything else to each other until the drinks were finished and presented in front of them.

"So…" Harry started first. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…" She fidgeted with the cup in her hands for awhile before, to Harry's surprise, looking up straight into his eyes. Her face were bright red, but he could see her determination not to look away.

"It's obviously about us," she continued. "It's getting a little ridiculous, really. I know it's mostly me, but still..."

"Tell me about it," Harry chuckled. He was also a little embarrassed himself, but if Benitsubasa could muster enough courage to have this conversation, so could he.

"Right. I'm sorry for avoiding you the last few days," she nodded. "It's just… What Karasuba said…"

"For the record, I do _not_ have any restraining fetish," Harry held up his hand. "Now that's out of the way, please continue."

"Alright, no fetish," Benitsubasa nodded awkwardly. "Then the other thing she said, about my desire to… sleep with you."

"Was what she said the truth?" Harry asked as he sat on the edge of the desk.

Benitsubasa just nodded wordlessly.

"So you mean we should…"

"Not really," she shook her head frantically. "I'm fine with waiting. What Karasuba said was only partially true. It's true that I have those desire to be intimate with you, and it's true that it's getting harder to endure as time goes by. But that's not everything. What I, what us Sekirei really want is their Ashikabi's affection, you know. Things like hugging and kissing help too, and… sleeping in the same bed…" Her eyes flicked to the futon folded neatly against the wall. "... Maybe a little exploring…"

Her voice was barely louder than a whisper now, and her eyes were once against averted away from his. Harry was actually glad this time, however, as his face were also bright red just like hers, and he couldn't be sure if he could look at her either.

"I see," he said, surprised to see that his voice too, was on the same volume as Benitsubasa's. "But eventually…"

She only nodded.

Silence fell between them. For a long time, neither of them said anything to the other, each lost in their own thoughts.

"To be honest, I didn't expect this," finally Harry decided to break the ice. He quickly added when Benitsubasa's scared eyes snapped to him. "But I'm not against it…" She sighed in relief. "So, I'll try, okay? But, please don't expect it to go quickly. One step at a time."

"Okay, one step at a time," hearing his words, Benitsubasa nodded and smiled brightly. Her first smile that Harry saw within days. He decided that he liked her smile. Before he could say anything, the pink haired Sekirei got up from her seat and launched herself at him. Her arms around his neck. A moment later, their lips met.

Harry didn't resist.

He didn't realize up until that moment how he missed that. The feeling of her soft lips against his, her sweet breath, and the softness of her body pressed close to him, together they sent a shiver throughout his body. Slowly, his arms raised up and wrapped themselves around her small waist, pulling her closer.

Benitsubasa let out a small surprised yelp, but didn't break the kiss. Shortly after, Harry's tongue found its way into Benitsubasa's mouth and she responded in kind, moaning sweetly against his lips.

Harry shivered once more.

To summary his feeling in one sentence. It was wonderful, much more than their first kiss. Maybe the fact that they weren't in the middle of a crowded street helped.

The two of them continued kissing for a long time, several minutes, but to them it felt like hours, until the need to breath appeared and they separated. Both were wearing wide grins on their faces.

"That's a very good first step," Harry murmured.

"Can't agree more," Benitsubasa nodded and gave him another light peck. "I'm really glad I came and talked to you."

"Same here."

"Let's move on then. It's wonderful, but there's something else I still need to tell you," with a sigh, she released him from the hug and was about to join him on the desk. However, Harry held her hand and shook his head, before transforming the chair in front of them into a sofa much like the one they had in the living room.

"Well, that's better," Benitsubasa shrugged and sat down together with Harry. This time though, his arm was draped over her shoulders while she hugged him and tried to snuggle as close to him as possible.

"So, what else do you want to tell me?" Harry asked.

"It's about our guest," she sighed. "She woke up around an hour ago, but still exhausted, so I sent her back to bed."

"That's great," Harry smiled at her. His smile, however, faltered slightly when he saw the intense gaze she was giving him.

"I… I want you to wing her, Harry."

Harry blinked.

"Why?" He asked. "I thought you were upset when you thought I brought her here to join the team."

"I was," Benitsubasa said. "I still feel that way a little whenever I think of sharing you. But we need her. The bigger our team, the more chance of winning. I want to stay with you no matter what."

Harry stared at her. There was a part of his mind telling him that his Sekirei was holding something back. However, no matter how much he waited, she didn't elaborate.

"I won't do it if it hurts you," he shook his head.

"It doesn't," she said hastily. "You've seen already. It's quite common for an Ashikabi to have multiple Sekirei. Originally, I was arranged to be one of three too. There's nothing wrong with it."

When Harry didn't reply, she sighed and placed her hand on his chest.

"It hurts me more if we lose. I've told you already, I'd rather die than being separated from you."

"I know," Harry groaned and closed his eyes. "It just feels wrong, you know."

"You will get used to it," Benitsubasa said. "Honestly, many men would jump at a chance like this. You really are weird."

"Well, sorry for being weird then," Harry said dryly.

"Don't be," she chuckled. "I'm glad that you're like this, actually. Assuring me that you will not neglect me, even after my sisters joined us."

"Hold on, did you just say 'sisters'?"

"Bigger team, better chance of winning," she said matter-of-factly.

"But… But what if she doesn't react toward me?" Finally, Harry slumped down in resignation. Benitsubasa had a point. If he didn't want to lose her, he had to win this damn Plan, and the more allies they had, the easier it was.

Still, to have another, or as his Sekirei suggested, several others bound to him by an obsessed 'love' like this was a terrifying idea. He was still in the early stage of figuring things out with Benitsubasa, and now she expected him to do the same to her sisters as well.

Would he even be able to have any kind of affection to the Sekirei who joined later at all…?

"There's a good chance that she will," Benitsubasa said. "Just meet her when she wakes up tomorrow and we will see. If not, well, we can just let her go," she shrugged.

"You won't accept 'no' for an answer, will you?" Harry sighed.

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Fine, I'll see her tomorrow," he shook his head. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am," Benitsubasa nodded. Her eyes shone with determination. "I've been thinking about it since the day we rescued her. This is my decision."

Harry only nodded in return. She smiled again and reached up, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Harry. It's rather late now. We should go to bed."

She then stood up and started to leave. Harry, however, after a moment of quick thinking, had come to a decision and reached out to take her hand.

"You can sleep here tonight," he said, feeling his face heaten up.

"Are you sure?" Benitsubasa turned around and looked at him. Her eyes widened in surprise. Harry nodded.

"Ah… Does that means…" She stuttered. Two cute pink dots started showing on her cheeks.

"Not if you don't want to," Harry said. "We agreed to take it slow after all."

"That's right," she nodded, looking both relieved and disappointed at the same time, but happy nevertheless. "Wait here. I'll go get changed."

She then left, and returned a few minutes later wearing her pink pajama. Her hair was down. Harry couldn't help but stare. He'd seen her like that before, but maybe because tonight, they had finally come to an agreement, she looked even more pretty, and innocent.

"Well, excuse me then," if she noticed his stare, Benitsubasa didn't say anything about it. Instead, she came over and helped him laying out the futon while he transfigured the chair back. Before long, both of them were under the blanket, her back to Harry's chest with one of his arm around her waist, the other under her head.

"This is nice," Benitsubasa murmured.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. This was indeed nice. Though the closeness between them the entire evening was now leaving him with quite a problem between his legs that he was trying to hide with no success. Once again, if his Sekirei felt it, and Harry was quite sure that she did, she chose to stay silent. Harry was thankful, since it would be really awkward otherwise.

"Good night, Harry," Benitsubasa turned around and gave Harry a good night kiss, to which he returned wholeheartedly.

"Good night, Benitsubasa," he said after they broke the kiss. The two of them then quickly fell asleep.

Harry had to admit that it was one of the best sleep that he'd ever had.

* * *

The following morning, the two of them woke up with no problem. Harry's usual morning one notwithstanding.

"Mornin', Harry," Benitsubasa murmured from under her breath. Harry felt like he was seeing dejavu at the sight of his pink haired Sekirei in his bed.

"Morning," he nodded. No question this time. The two of them then shared a quick morning kiss before getting out of bed. Just like last time, Benitsubasa was out first.

"So, ready to meet her?" She asked. Her face was a little flushed.

"Yeah, I guess I have to do it eventually," Harry sighed. Luckily, her reminder helped to calm his problem enough for him to stand up as well. "You get back first. I'll need to freshen up and get changed."

"Cheer up," Benitsubasa smiled. "No girl likes it when you're going to kiss her with that kind of face. I'm alright with it, okay?"

"Well, I suppose," Harry shrugged and tried to give her a smile. However, it ended up being a rather comical half grimace. Benitsubasa burst into laughter after seeing his face.

"Glad you liked it," this time a genuine grin tugged the corner of his mouth as Harry made his way out of the room.

Around fifteen minutes later, he stood in front of Benitsubasa's room and knocked.

"Come in," came his Sekirei's voice. He pushed the door and stepped inside. Benitsubasa was standing, leaned against her own desk. Next to her, on the chair, was their charge. Now that she was out of bed, Harry could see that his guess was spot on. The girl had a petite frame, a little shorter than Benitsubasa. She was wearing what looks like the uniform if some Japanese school - collared, long sleeved blouse, with matching ruffled skirt. The entire set was blue, except for the white collar.

And of course, the moment the girl laid her eyes on Harry, she started to blush.

"Erm… Hello?" He said, waving his hand. There was no reply. However, the girl slowly stood up and walked over to him. Her face dazed, and her breathing laboured.

By this point, Harry had already known the signs all too well. There was no doubt that she was reacting to him. As she was getting closer and closer, he looked up at Benitsubasa. She gave him an encouraging nod.

Sighing silently inside his head, Harry knew that there was no way for him to back out of this now. Actually he'd never had the chance the moment Benitsubasa asked him to do this. The smile was back on his face as he looked down at the Sekirei in front of him. Their faces inched closer until their lips touched.

Three sets of small yellow wings, which were also made of light, spout from her back. Unlike Harry's first kiss with Benitsubasa, this girl didn't try to give him another dental exam. Instead, her kiss was much more shy and gentle. It was like their lips were just brushed against each other's for a few seconds separating.

Still, it was a nice feeling.

The kiss ended as quickly as it came. The girl then looked at him with her dazed eyes for a while before a small smile graced her lips. Her small hands reached for his.

"No. 95, Kuno," she said gently. "May I be able to stay with you, forever and ever, my Ashikabi."

 **End of Chapter 5.**

 _ **A/N:**_ **To answer a concerned guest's review. While it's true that the Sekirei Plan had a time limit, it wasn't really specified in canon. For example, the first stage ended when 90% of the Sekirei got winged, the second ended when all remaining Sekirei got winged. I can extend these stage for as long as I want to. One month, three months, five months, or even longer. Well, five months are a little too long, but you catch my drift. I can, and probably will, stretch the Plan to fit the length of my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you forgot to tell me about this," Benitsubasa murmured, clinging on Harry's arm as they left the house. "And I still can't believe that you agreed to have lunch at Izumo Inn of all place."

"Hey, I got invited. It would be rude to refuse. More importantly..." Harry shrugged, or at least tried to. His shrug came out rather awkward, like all he did was stiffen his neck. "How am I going to walk like this?"

Harry stopped walking and looked at his other side, where his new Sekirei, Kuno, was holding onto his sleeve instead of hugging his arm like Benitsubasa. With both his arms restrained, moving around proved to be harder than necessary.

"Well, tell her to let go. You only need one free arm to walk after all," Benitsubasa huffed.

"But I don't want to," came Kuno's timid reply.

Harry sighed.

"How about _both_ of you letting go?" He suggested. Unfortunately, the suggestion placed him at the receiving end of both Sekirei's glares. Though in Kuno's case, in turned out to be something more like a cute pout.

"No," they said at the same time.

Harry was taken aback by their response. Not that he was upset, not very much anyway. His own uncomfortable circumstance notwithstanding, Harry was feeling quite relieved. He had been worried about how Kuno would fit in their group, or that Benitsubasa would somehow resent her. The thought about his first Sekirei in that manner made Harry felt a little guilty. However, that was a very real concern given how she reacted when Kuno first arrived. Despite Benitsubasa's claim the previous night that she would be fine, he still needed to see with his own eyes to be able to believe it.

Lucky for Harry, things turned out to be better than what he feared. The two of them were civil enough to each other, if not a little awkward due to the unfamiliarity. At times like these, however, when they ganged up on him, Benitsubasa and Kuno acted just like how they supposed to - like sisters.

"Please," he pleaded. "I can't walk like this. And people are going to stare."

"I don't care. If they want to stare, let them," Benitsubasa said and Kuno nodded in agreement.

"But I care," Harry groaned. "And you completely ignored the part where I said I couldn't walk with both of you on my arms."

"Can't hear you," the traitorous, pink haired Sekirei turned away and pretended that she was interested in the scenery instead of Harry's suffering.

* * *

"So, let me make it clear…" When they arrived at Izumo Inn, Minato was the one who opened the door. "...You walked all the way here like this?"

The git looked like he was about to burst in laughter at the sight of two Sekirei on Harry's arms. As if the looks people gave him on the way here weren't enough.

"Yes," Harry sighed. If he could, he would have hidden his face into his hand right now.

"Erm… Nice to meet you," from his left, Kuno greeted Minato. Harry noticed that she had moved closer to him, as if trying her best not to hide herself behind his back. Meanwhile, Benitsubasa on his right had her interest focused on the building itself. "Thank you for inviting us over."

"You're welcome. Consider it my way to thanks Harry for saving Kuu," Minato smiled and stepped aside for Harry's group. Once inside, he led them through a long hallway into a spacious livingroom, with a large dining table in the center, where various girls were lounging around. It didn't take a genius to guess that they were all Sekirei.

"Harry," Musubi beamed when she realized that it was him. The girl, even in her own house, was still wearing her usual shrine maiden outfit. "Are you finally here to fight me?"

"No violence in Izumo Inn, Musubi," before Harry could reply, another Sekirei with long, dark brown hair chided her and turned to him, waving her hand. "Hey, nice to met ya. I'm Uzume."

"Eh, Hello," Harry nodded. "I'm Harry, and this it Benitsubasa and Kuno. Are you one of Minato's too?"

"Nah," Uzume shook her head. "Hard to believe, I know, but not everyone here is his Sekirei. I and Ho...Eh.. I mean Kagari aren't," she gestured toward a rather handsome, grey haired man Harry didn't see when he first stepped into the room, who then nodded in greeting and gave them a smile. Harry smiled back. Benitsubasa, however, was still eyeing everyone in suspicion.

"...You've already known Kuu, if the story I heard is true. She's helping Miya in the kitchen," Uzume continued. "And here's Matsu. She's Minato's Sekirei."

Harry's eyes were drawn toward the last Sekirei in the room, the one with red braided hair and a huge pair of glasses on her face. He had been subtly keeping an eye on her since the start, as if he wasn't wrong, she had been doing the same, staring at him with transparent interest. There was something calculating in her gaze that made him feel a little uneasy.

"Ah…? Hello," Hearing her name mentioned, Matsu almost jumped. She then quickly gathered herself.

"Sorry, a little crowded here, eh?" Minato, who had been standing next to Harry said. "When I told them that you were coming over, they seemed really excited. Everyone wants to meet Kuu's savior."

"It's alright," Harry smiled. They then moved into the room and sat down at the table, Harry and his Sekirei on one side, Minato on the other with Musubi on his left and Matsu on his right. Uzume didn't join them. Instead, she opted to stay at her current place near the entrance that led to a large courtyard. Kagari remained standing, leaning against the doorframe with a cigarette in his hand.

"Are you two alright?" Harry asked. Benitsubasa and Kuno appeared to be a little nervous. They had released his arms as they sat down. However, his pink haired Sekirei was rather stiff, while Kuno was still subtly holding onto the hem of his sleeve under the table.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Benitsubasa whispered under her breath. Her gaze once again swept across the room they were in. "I feel like we're surrounded here."

"It's alright," Harry whispered back, trying to reassure her, as well as Kuno. "You know Miya's reputation too, no? There won't be any fighting here. Besides, even if something were to happen, I had an escape plan in place. We will be back at the house in a flash."

"Another one of your...tricks?" Her eyebrow arched up as she glanced at him. Harry merely winked. The small talk seemed to have positive effect though, as Harry could see her posture slightly relaxed, and Kuno's hand stopped shaking.

"Don't worry," Minato said from the other side of the table. Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who noticed the tension in the air. "Like Uzume said, all the Sekirei here have different Ashikabi. We've been living together for awhile without anything happening."

"That's right. Anyone who causes violence in Izumo Inn will be punished," another female voice came from the kitchen door. The last of that sentence, however, was drowned out by the excited shout 'Onii-san!', as a green-and-white rocket launched at Harry's back, almost slamming his face onto the table.

"Good to see you too, Kuu," Harry smiled and pushed himself back up, trying to ignore the pressure he was feeling from Miya. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Kuu is good," the Green Girl answered proudly before going over and flopping down on Minato's laps. Harry couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed Musubi glancing at them with longing in her eyes. It seemed like she wanted to sit in that position herself.

"Welcome to Izumo Inn," Miya smiled. "It's been awhile since we last have visitors. Make yourself at home while I prepare the table."

"Let me help," Musubi raised her hand and stood up, following Miya back into the kitchen.

"Ah… Maybe I should help them too?" Kuno whispered so that only Harry could hear.

"If you want to. I don't see why not," Harry nodded. "Just ask Miya first. It's her kitchen after all."

Giving him a small smile, Kuno then stood up and head for the kitchen herself. However, after a few steps, it looked like the poor girl's foot got stuck into something as she stumbled. What no one could have expected was that, the same thing also happened to the energetic Musubi. The two of them fell forward. Their heads hit each other.

"Owwwww…." They groaned. Silence then filled the room as every eyes were focused on the scene in front of them while the two victims were hugging their own heads. Uzume was the first to laugh, followed by Matsu and Kuu. Kagari turned away, covering his snickers with a series of coughs. Benitsubasa, while keeping her face straight, Harry could see that her shoulders were shaking from suppressed laughter. Even Miya, who had stopped on her track at the kitchen door, was now hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Are you alright, Kuno?" Harry stood up and walked over to his clumsy Sekirei. Minato was doing the same. Both of them were wearing a wide grin though.

"I have to admit, Harry, ya also have some interesting Sekirei," Uzume said after her own laughter died down. Despite being an accident, Kuno and Musubi's fall helped to get rid of the remaining tension in the room, for which Harry was thankful.

"I'm a lucky bloke," he shrugged and helped Kuno onto her feet. He then patted her head. "You alright? Are you feeling dizzy or something?"

Kuno shook her head slowly instead of answering. Her face was now bright red.

"I should go and help Miya… Eh… If she doesn't mind, of course," she said and turned to look at the purple haired lady, who was watching them in amusement.

"Ara, normally I would, but I guess an exception can be made today," Miya nodded and disappeared inside the kitchen. Musubi and Kuno followed closely behind.

"You sure about that?" Minato said after returning to his seat. "Musubi is a little clumsy. I hope they won't break anything in there."

"Nah, I'm sure they will be fine," Harry shrugged. The two young men then watched fondly as Kuu jumped back onto her favorite seat - Minato's laps - with a paper and a box of crayons from Merlin-know-where before starting to doodle. It was rather difficult to exactly decipher what it was in a kid's 'painting'. However, if Harry wasn't wrong, then the human figure with a black mop on the top of his head was supposed to be him. The painting him, together with what looked vaguely similar to Minato, were holding onto the hands of a little human figure with green hair.

For some reasons, Harry sensed that this meant trouble.

"You know," Right on cue, Benitsubasa, who was also watching the little girl, pondered. "That looks awfully like a couple with their child."

"Now that you said it," the sentence seemed to catch Uzume's interest as she crawled over and looked over Minato's shoulder. "A happy family. Who are those in your painting, Kuu?"

 _That woman..._ Harry gave her a glare as he heard her words. However, Uzume ignored him.

"It's Onii-chan, both of them, and Kuu," the girl answered with a beaming smile. Harry could totally see what the two Sekirei were aiming for, and so could Minato, if the embarrassed look on his face was something to go by.

"You see, Harry," Benitsubasa turned to him and said. A mischievous grin on her face. "Even Kuu, whom you've only met once, seems to agree with my suspicion. That you're actually…"

"Finish that sentence and you will sleep in your own room tonight," Harry whipped his head to glare at her.

"You wouldn't," her eyes widened. "Wait, does that mean I get to sleep with you tonight as well?"

"I'm seriously having second thought about it," Harry said. Benitsubasa was about to retort, but seemed to think better of it and closed her mouth with a 'snap'. She then gave him a huff and turned away from him.

"Now now, don't bully your Sekirei, Harry," Uzume chided teasingly. "Even if you're gay, no one would have thought any less of you."

The grin she was wearing on her face had 'There, I said it.' written all over it.

"But I'm not…" Harry turned his glare toward her.

"Not what? Are you going to _punish_ me now?" The way Uzume stretched and purred the word 'punish' made Harry's face redden. Still he couldn't find any response to that. Instead, he turned toward his co-victim.

"You say something, Minato."

"Sorry, Harry," a red faced Minato murmured. "At times like these it's best to keep silent and wait for their teasing to pass."

Turning away from the coward in front of him, Harry threw a pleading glance at the last male in the room - Kagari. Granted, this was their first meeting and Harry didn't know much about him, but surely…

And the git's shoulders were shaking from silent laughter.

 _Traitors, the lot of them,_ Harry thought sullenly and started to pull a Minato of his own, keeping his eyes firmly glued on the table.

"Aww, you're so cute when sulking," Benitsubasa said before wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

Lunch passed without any more embarrassing incident, for which Harry was thankful, though he had to admit that a large part of the peace was contributed by Miya's presence in the room. All in all, it turned out to be a great meal. Miya was an excellent cook, even better than Harry. Not that he was surprised or anything. Murderous aura aside, she definitely projected the perfect image of a capable housewife.

"Miya, can I speak with you for a moment?" Harry asked. The purple haired lady was doing the dishes in the kitchen. He had volunteered to help her clear the table, and was now alone with her. In the living room, Kuno was playing with Minato and Kuu. Harry was quite certain that the last time he saw her, Benitsubasa was being teased by Uzume.

She totally deserved that.

Musubi and Matsu had retreated back to their rooms the moment the meal was finished. Kagari also claimed that he had some errand to run, and had left the house since. Harry didn't know what to make of the male Sekirei yet. He was charming, and relaxing to be around when necessary. However, for the rest of the time, he turned out to be a rather private person and mostly kept to himself.

There was also the fact that for some brief moment, Kagari appeared to be in pain. But his grimace had gone as quickly as it came, so Harry couldn't be sure if he was just seeing things or not.

Still, to be able to meet a male Sekirei was rather interesting. This was his first time seeing one, but Harry knew that they existed, since he himself had been mistaken as one.

"Of course," Miya said. "I've also wanted to speak with you for awhile now."

"I suppose you have," Harry nodded. After that night when she saw him in his Animagus form, there was no doubt that Miya had some questions that needed to be answered as well.

"Is it alright to have Matsu and Minato join us?" She asked.

"Why them?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Matsu because, well, let's say that you will find her interesting, and Minato since I know that what you want to say is going to involve Kuu. She's his Sekirei."

Harry frowned. He wanted to talk about a possible alliance with Miya. But then again, it might not come through. Minato's team could be a backup plan in that case. Given the bloke's personality, there might be a chance that he shared the same view with Harry.

"Alright," he nodded. "In that case I want both of my Sekirei with me. You know, for security purpose."

As in, if needed, he could grab both of them and apparate back to his house right away.

"I have no objection," said Miya.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Asked Minato as he looked at the people gathered in the room. Uzume had been told beforehand, and had brought Kuu upstair for the little girl's nap the moment Miya and Harry emerged from the kitchen.

"Harry here said he had something to tell us," Miya said. She had a cup of tea in her hands, which was the same for everyone else around the table.

"Ah, Harry. I've been meaning to ask," Minato nodded and turned to him. "Why didn't your Ashikabi come today? I was sure that you would invite him too, or her. I don't mean to assume anything."

Instead of receiving his answer, Minato's face gradually reddened when he saw five remaining pairs of eyes in the room trained on him.

"What?" The poor bloke asked weakly.

"Minato is so dense sometimes," Miya sighed after awhile.

"I can understand that you've mistaken Harry for a Sekirei," Benitsubasa rolled her eyes. "But really, have you been paying attention to the conversation at all?"

"What are you…"

"Minato," Mutsu looked at him with pity in her eyes. "Harry's not a Sekirei. He's an Ashikabi. Did you forget that Uzume all but asked him if those two were his, and he didn't deny it? Also, look at how they clung onto him when they first arrived."

It took Minato's brain full five seconds before it finally registered what was said

"Oh… So that's how it is," he gasped. "But… he defeated a Sekirei all by himself!"

Kuno's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly as she turned to look at Harry. Of course she would be surprised. She joined his team after the fight with Yomi, and had been unconscious for over a week before.

"Indeed he did," Miya's eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced at him. "And I think everyone here wants to know why. Of course we can't force Harry to say anything he doesn't want to. But in that case I don't think we have anything to say here anymore."

As much he hated the way she was trying to shoehorn him into talking, Harry had to admit that Miya was right. If he wanted an alliance, he had to give them something so that they could trust him. Besides, Kuno needed to hear it too. In truth, he had already prepared to talk even before coming to Izumo Inn. Still, it was to Miya alone. Harry didn't take account for two additional unknowns to be present.

"Well, I guess I can reveal _some_ of the facts," Harry sighed. For the next half an hour, he tried to explain and demonstrate his magic power, as well as telling them the most basic things about the wizarding world.

"So you're telling me that there was a whole magical world that exists alongside us for God-know how long?" Minato was completely shocked by the end of Harry's explanation. Miya, Mutsu and Kuno took it better than him, but that was to be expected.

"Basically, yes," Harry nodded.

"But in that case, where are they?" Matsu leaned forward. Her large breasts rested on the table. Harry couldn't help but notice that his Sekirei were staring at them with jealousy in their eyes and chuckled. "You said that there were many villages and towns, as well as schools all around the world. Why have the satellites never taken any picture of them?"

"Magic," Harry shrugged.

"Like that helps explain anything," Matsu rolled her eyes.

"Well, but that's what it is," he grinned at the glasses Sekirei's frustration. "I can explain better, but it requires you to have some basic knowledge about magic theory and warding."

"Which I obviously don't," she sighed and gave up on that line of question.

"Alright, so you can hide your settlements with magic," Miya joined the conversation. Since the moment Harry started explaining, she had been keeping quiet, sipping on her tea and listen to him. "But you also said that some of you lived amongst us, in our cities. How comes they hadn't been spotted?"

"I'm sure a lot of them had, actually," Harry pondered. "It's just that those who spotted them tend to have their memory of the event wiped."

Everyone around that table winced at his words. He could sympathy with them. Having someone dig into your head and mess with your memories wasn't a comfortable thing to hear about.

"I don't think I like the sound of that," Miya said. "Then why are you telling us all this? Because if you plan to erase our memory later…"

"I will do no such thing," Harry replied, looking straight into her eyes. "It will be fine if you keep what you just heard to yourself. Let it becomes public knowledge and they will come after me as well. I'm taking a risk by being truthful to you. So I hope that this whole conversation wouldn't leave this room."

The three Izumo residents shared a look before nodding.

"But why do they have to go that far to keep a secret?" Benitsubasa asked.

"Well, human tends to fear what they don't understand," it was Matsu who answered her. "We Sekirei are somewhat used to the whole… magical aspect, since we're also considered supernatural from human's point of view. Nothing good would happen if magic were to be revealed. Just remember the witch hunts that they had in the old days…"

The pink haired Sekirei gulped and nodded.

"Exactly," Harry said. "Well, I came here prepared to tell you about all that anyway, since it had something to do with what I'm going to ask you, or rather, Miya."

"Please elaborate, Harry," the mentioned lady said.

"To put in simply, there's a dark wizard out there who is hunting for Sekirei," he said. "He almost got his hand on Kuu and Kuno here."

"Ah, that explains it, if the whole magic thing you said was true, of course," Minato exclaimed. "I was wondering just where the hell did those zombies come from when watching the footage, since Matsu assured me that they weren't parts of the Sekirei Plan."

That sentence got Harry's attention.

"Hold on," he frowned. "How did you get your hand on that footage? I thought it was buried by the order of the Plan Director?"

"That's true," Minato nodded. "But Matsu here is a Brain-type Sekirei. She couldn't do much in a fight, but her information gathering ability is second to none."

"I hacked into MBI's satellite system and got that footage before it was buried," Matsu said.

That sent a chill down Harry's spine. It was true that he didn't have much knowledge on computer and technology in general, he still knew enough to know their potential in storing and sharing information. If she could even hack into MBI's camera, then Matsu, and at large, Minato's team, could have real time information, in image and sound, of the entire area where the Plan took place.

It looked like Minato's team was more valuable than Harry originally thought. They would make great allies, whether he managed to convince Miya to cooperate or not.

"I guess that means you have the footage of Kuno's rescue as well?" Finally, he asked.

The look that they shared told Harry all he needed to know. On his side, Benitsubasa involuntarily shivered. Harry reached over and took her hand. She looked at him in surprise for a second before giving him a small smile.

"That was horrible…" It was Minato who finally spoke up.

"Indeed it is," Harry nodded. "That brings us to the reason that I'm here to day, other than to have lunch it is," he looked at the purple haired lady. "Miya, I need your help."

"What?" Benitsubasa's eyes widened as she almost shouted. Minato, Matsu and Kuno were all looking at him in bewilderment. "You've never told me about this."

"I've never told anyone about this," Harry said without turning to her. "Your answer, Miya?"

"Why me?" If Miya was surprised by his sudden request, she didn't show it.

"Because you're strong, if I'm allowed to be blunt," Harry said. "Don't bother denying it. I can _feel_ your power, sort of. I don't know if you're a Sekirei or not, but you're probably the strongest I've ever met since I come here."

"I take it you've met Karasuba then," Miya said calmly.

"Had a few tussles with her, yeah," Harry murmured.

"And you came out of it alive. You're not half bad yourself, Harry."

"Thanks," he gave her a smile. "But that's not what I'm asking."

"Indeed," Miya sighed. "I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. But I'm afraid I can't help you."

"But why?" Harry frowned. He had anticipated that she would not agree, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up without at least knowing the reason.

"I'm sure that you know of this inn's reputation, that it's a safe house and no Sekirei, Ashikabi, or even MBI dared to touch, right?" She sipped on her tea and said.

""Yes, but it's because of your strength, no?"

"Part of it, yes," she nodded. "The other part was because I've agreed to stay out of MBI's way and the Sekirei Plan as a whole. If I become involved somehow, MBI will send their troops after me. Not that I'm afraid, but if they did so, Izumo Inn will no longer be safe. And… I don't wish to see this place broken in anyway."

As she said the last part, Miya looked around the room with a special fondness. Maybe there was some stories behind her and this place that Harry didn't know, but it seemed personal enough to stop him from asking. From the surprised looks of the others, Harry could guess that they didn't know either.

"I see," he nodded. "But I'm not asking you to assist me in the Plan. I want your help against the dark wizard, so that no other Sekirei have to suffer from that terrible fate."

"I understand what you're asking, Harry," Miya shook her head. "But if I take up my sword and start fighting, MBI will be wary of me…"

"Please," Harry pleaded. "Please just think about it. It's not just the Sekirei, us human are at risk too."

He could see a moment of weakness flickered through Miya's face. However, she remained silent for a very long time before finally saying.

"Very well, I think you've made your point. I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask for now," Harry sighed in relief. At least it wasn't a total disaster.

"Of course," she nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me. I still have something I need to do."

With that, Miya retreated from the room. A troubled look on her face. The rest of the group watched her until she disappeared into her room. It wasn't a few minutes later until Matsu decided to speak up.

"Miya probably won't like it if I tell you, Harry, but there's another reason why she refused to fight," the glasses Sekirei sighed. "You'll have to find out the details from the lady herself though, since it's kind of personal."

"I understand. Thank you, Matsu," Harry gave her a grateful smile, to which she returned.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad that you're doing something to prevent our sisters from suffering such fate."

"Speaking of which," he continued. "I would like to form an alliance with your team as well, Minato, and this one also covers the Sekirei Plan."

"Me?" Minato's eyes widened. "Why me?"

"Because I trust you, and I know that you're a good person," Harry explained. He could see that Minato blushed slightly from the compliment. Well, that was one of the bloke's good points. "Moreover, you're the in the same situation as me. We both have more than one Sekirei."

"What does it have to do with anything?" the young man gave him a puzzled look.

"Believe me, it does," Harry smiled at him. "You see, when I first met Benitsubasa here. She explained the Sekirei Plan for me, and I still remember her words. 'Sekirei will team up with their Ashikabi and fight against other teams until there is only one pair left.' she said. Do you see anything wrong with that?"

From the look on Minato's face, it appeared that he was still confused about the whole thing. When Harry looked at Matsu, however, he could see a small smile on her lips. The glasses Sekirei knew what he was getting at. He could also feel Benitsubasa shuffled uncomfortably next to him.

"Hold on… I think I get it," a few minutes later, Minato's eyes widened again. "Teams will fight against teams, but only one last pair will be considered the winners. That means…"

"Exactly," Harry nodded. "In the end, Sekirei from the same team will be forced to fight each other in order to fulfill the winning condition."

"I won't stand for that," Minato said immediately with a deep frown on his face.

"Neither will I," Harry said. "That's why I don't intend to see this whole facade until the end. I'm going to sabotage the Sekirei Plan. But I can't do so alone."

"What!?" Minato, Benitsubasa and Kuno exclaimed in unison. They turned to look at him at the same time as if Harry had finally lost his mind. Matsu, on the other hand, started laughing. Not her normal laughter that Harry'd heard before lunch, but a rather creepy series of 'Fuu, fu, fu' like a perverted old man.

"What's wrong with you?" Benitsubasa asked, looking a little terrified while Minato hid his face into his hand and mumbled something terribly like 'Here we go again…'. Kuno, the poor girl, she yelped before hiding herself behind Harry, holding onto his shirt with both of her hands.

"I knew you're interesting, Harry," Matsu whispered, also in creepy voice. For some reason, her glasses had fogged over, concealing her eyes from view. "Very interesting. Now I really want to do some… 'experiment' on you. But since I'm Minato's Sekirei, I can't. How about letting me watch when you get it on with your Sekirei?"

"Ehh… How about no?" Harry asked as a blush crept up his face. Next to him, Benitsubasa was wearing a shocked expression as her cheeks reddened. Kuno was a little slow however. It took her a few seconds to understand what the perverted Sekirei was hinting at. Once she did, her face started to take on the color of a tomato as she fiddled with her skirt.

"Aww, don't be stingy," Matsu's grin widened. "A cheap price for our cooperation, no?"

"I thought Minato is the one who decides that?" Harry turned to the bloke in question. "Is this her true face or something?"

"I told you about it when we met yesterday, didn't I," Minato groaned. Now that he said it, Harry vaguely remembered hearing something about a Sekirei who liked to experiment on him. He had to be referring to Matsu then.

"So, what do you say, Minato?" Harry asked, making a point to ignore the perverted Sekirei who was giggling on the other side of the table.

"I'm in," Minato replied instantly. "But… You're a wizard, right? Can you just do some magic and, well, I don't know, wipe their memory of the Plan or something?"

"That's not possible," to the group's surprise, it was Matsu who answered. She was wearing a totally serious expression now. The way she flipped her switch around confused everyone in the room. "Even if he manage to wipe every single MBI employees, an almost impossible feat by itself, there will still be information and details of the plan stored in their server. Harry can't do anything about those, no?"

"You're right," Harry sighed. "There's still an option for me to blow the whole MBI building up. But let's not go there, eh? Exposed to a lot of deaths is not good for me."

"It's not even a good plan, death people aside," Matsu shrugged. "Even if you blow the building up, there will still be information stored on their secondary servers elsewhere, as well as on the cloud. You can't get rid them all."

"Cloud?" Harry raised an eyebrow? "You can store information in them now?"

The moment those words left his mouth, Harry knew right away that he had said something he shouldn't have. This time, he was on the receiving end of four other pairs of eyes staring at him in total shock.

"Eh…" Benitsubasa spoke up. "Harry, please tell me you know what 'Cloud' is… Don't you?"

"Of course I do," Harry said defensively, feeling rather stupid. "They're visible mass of minute liquid droplets, or something like that. I don't really remember but I know what they are."

Stunned silence again. This time it lasted even longer before everyone, except Harry, burst into laughter. Even the shy Kuno was chuckling while burying her face in his arm.

"Oh, Harry," Benitsubasa wiped away a tear before reaching up and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute. But we're discussing something important here, so I'll keep this for blackmailing later."

"I…" Harry was about to retort. However, he thought better of it and shut his mouth before anything else could be used against him. Oh how he hated 'The Minato', but he would have to endure it. At least for now.

"Alright, laugh all you want, people. Glad you're enjoying yourself," he said dryly. That, however, made everyone laugh even harder. It took awhile for them to calm down, and when they finally did, he continued. "But that proves my point. Blowing things up isn't an option. That left us with one last solution."

"Confronting the Director himself," Matsu nodded.

"Exactly," Harry returned her nod. "If we come face to face with that guy, I'm sure we can convince him to change his mind. If we can't with words or even force, my magic can."

"It sounds doable, but not the easiest route to take," Matsu said. "First of all, no one has seen him in person for the last few months. We saw him, alright, but it's only on via our phone. Everything else was now directed by his Vice Director. At least I still can hack into MBI's network and get a map of their building. We will know where his office is."

"That's bad news," Harry grimaced. "If the Director has disappeared for the last few months, I doubt that he would be in there. Besides, it's not like we can just walk in through the front door and demand to see him."

Technically, Harry could just apparate straight into the man's office. However, going head first into an unknown place like that contained many risks. The Director might not be there himself, or there wouldn't be just him in the room, or the act of him appearing out of nowhere could be recorded. Not to mention the chance to trigger whatever protections he had in place. For some reasons, Harry was quite certain that there would be some. Given the nature of MBI, the Director's safety would be one of their top priorities.

"True, not to mention that if we move too openly to oppose the Plan, like demanding to meet the Director for example, the Disciplinary Squad will be upon us in seconds," Matsu continued while glancing at Benitsubasa. "And there's also MBI's private army. We're strong, but they have way superior number."

"Say," Benitsubasa said. "Have they found someone to replace me yet?"

"No, as far as I know," Matsu shrugged. "But I imagine they will soon."

"Well, this means we have to plan this out carefully," Harry sighed. "Maybe gathering more allies when we're at it. The bigger our team is, the better chance of us winning."

"Agreed," Minato nodded. "It's difficult, but count me in. I can't just…. SNAKE!"

"What do you mean you can't snake?" Matsu asked in confusion. Harry, however, snapped his head toward where the other bloke was looking. From the ceiling, a snake was dangling with its head raised, looking straight at him.

" _Sssspeaker,"_ it hissed.

"There's a snake," Minato explained and was about to stand up. "Let me get rid of it real quick…"

"Don't, Minato," Harry stopped him. The young man then looked at him in confusion.

" _What is it?"_ Harry hissed back, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. _"Didn't I tell you to only report when I was alone?"_

" _Emergency,"_ the snake replied. _"You need to chassseee. Invissssible wizardsss cursssed and took the birdssss."_

"What?" Harry shouted, this time in English. He whipped his head out of the window and saw two figures on brooms flying away. In their arms were Kuu and Uzume. Both were unconscious.

"What is it Minato?" Musubi's head peeked out from the door that led further into the house. Miya also appeared from her room. "I heard you yelling about a snake or something."

"No time to explain. They took Kuu and Uzume," Harry pointed, drawing everyone's attention to the wizards on brooms. As if on cue, Minato, Matsu, Benitsubasa and Kuno sprang up from their seats. "We need to give chase right away. Matsu, you remain here and check their position on MBI's satellite."

Matsu nodded and dashed away.

"Miya…" Harry turned toward the purple haired lady.

"I…" She hesitated. However, there was no more time to lose. Harry shook his head and looked away.

"Musubi, Benitsubasa and Kuno go with me."

"How about me?" Minato asked.

"I will carry you," said Musubi as she grabbed the poor bloke by his waist, before dashing out of the house. With a single leap, the two of them was already on the opposite house's roof.

"Alright, we will follow them," Harry turned to his own Sekirei. "Watch your surrounding. This is a trap."

"But… I can't jump like that… And I can't move very fast," Kuno mumbled. She was close to tear when her eyes met Harry's.

"Then you wait for us here with Miya and Matsu," he said, patting her head. "We will be back. Let's go, Benitsubasa."

In a flash, the pink haired Sekirei leapt up to the roof and followed Musubi, while Harry turned himself into a raven and soared to the sky.

 _This is suspicious,_ he thought. The snake said the wizards were invisible when they moved in, but didn't even bother to cover their track when escaping. Heck, they could even just apparate away and no one would be able to do anything. Instead, they let themselves be seen. They wanted to be chased. Something was definitely fishy here.

 **End of Chapter 6.**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Before anyone complaining about how Miya could see through Harry's animagus, but couldn't detect the intruders. There is actually a reason for this. Whoever guesses it right will get a cookie in the next chapter.** **The hint is in this chapter :P.**


End file.
